


This Space For Rent

by SaucyWench



Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom, Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Warnings will be posted in the individual chapter summary if necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 34,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for me to stick prompts, drabbles, outtakes from my other stories, or whatever else I feel like writing down.  I'll put each pairing along with the rating on the chapter, and stick any special warnings in the beginning notes.  Each chapter is a one-shot, unrelated to the others unless specified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fili and Kili - G

Ice Bucket Challenge - written last year and previously posted on my writing blog. 

 

“Is it on yet?” Kili asked. 

From behind the camera, Dwalin’s voice said, “Aye. Get on with it.”

Fili and Kili shot each other a nervous grin.  They were standing somewhere outside on the grass, with trees and shrubbery in the background.  Kili had on a pair of blue trousers, and Fili had on matching ones in brown.  Both of them were shirtless and barefoot. 

“Hi everyone!  I’m Fili.”

“And I’m Kili.”

“At your service!” Both said in unison and gave a small bow.

“I’m sure by now you’ve all heard of the ice bucket challenge,” Kili said.

“It’s raising awareness of ALS, and gathering a lot of money for a worthy cause,” said Fili. 

“And we’ve been challenged by our beloved Uncle Thorin.”  Kili stuck his tongue out at someone off screen. 

“And our dear friend Dwalin.”  Fili waved to the camera.

“It’ll be lukewarm water by the time you two shut up and get around to it,” Thorin’s voice came from the side of the camera.

“Fine, fine!” Fili flapped a hand.  Turning to Kili, he asked, “Are you ready?”

Kili nodded, and both of them bent down and picked up a pail.  They turned and faced each other. 

“On three?” Kili asked.

“Count us down, Thorin.”  Fili had a wide grin, staring at his brother.  You could hear Dwalin chuckle when they both readied their buckets, adjusting their grips so it would be easier to throw the water.

Thorin’s voice came again.  “One… two… THREE!”

Fili threw the contents of his bucket into Kili’s face, while Kili dumped his bucket over Fili’s head.  Both boys froze for a second with identical expressions of surprise.  Then Kili started screeching like a wet cat and turning in circles as he dropped his bucket.  Fili huffed out a shivering breath, pushing his hair back out of his face while muttering about cold water and shrinking things. 

Off screen you could hear Dwalin and Thorin both laughing and a couple of other voices too.  Someone that sounded a lot like Balin said, “Behold!  The future of the line of Durin!”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Fili said, “We’ve already made our donation to the foundation.  And I am challenging Ori, Nori, and Dori.  You have twenty-four hours, guys.”

Through chattering teeth, Kili said, “And I am challenging Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur.  I’m sure this is nothing for rugged dwarves like yourselves.  Twenty-four hours, remember!”

Before the camera switched off, Bilbo darted in front of the dripping dwarves.  “I also want to point out that the water was not wasted.  It is helping my yard and running into my flowerbed as we speak.” 

“Wait a second.  Bilbo hasn’t done it yet, has he?” Fili asked. 

Smiling at Bilbo’s sudden look of alarm, Kili said, “Why no, brother, I don’t think he has.”

Bilbo didn’t bother to waste his breath arguing.  He took off running and was quickly followed by Kili.  You could hear Kili shouting “I just want a hug, Bilbo!”

“Remember, twenty-four hours.  Or we’ll come looking for you,” Fili said before running after his brother and the fleeing hobbit. 

You could still hear Dwalin and Thorin laughing when the camera cut off and the screen went to black.


	2. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend when he was dealing with cancer. Mentions of medical procedures, nothing graphic.

 

Fili was finally feeling more aware.  He was still a little groggy, but the anesthesia had mostly worn off.  The surgeon had already come in and explained that the procedure went perfectly.  They hadn’t had to remove his whole thyroid, just a small part.  There was a small incision at the base of his throat, and that was it.

The nurse came in and gave him a smile.  “Let’s get you unhooked from everything, then you’ll be ready to go.  I’ll call your brother in from the waiting room for you.”

After helping him get dressed, she gave Fili a friendly pat on the shoulder and left the room.  He sat on the edge of the bed, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep for a week.  A soft knock had him looking up to see Kili walk in.

“How do you feel?  What did the doctor say, exactly?  They told me that the surgery went well,” Kili shot out rapid fire questions, not even waiting for a response.

It was a good thing, too, because Fili could not have answered right then anyway.  His mouth was hanging open in shock, and he was staring at Kili.  All he could manage was a whisper.  “Your hair….?”

Kili’s hair was gone.  Not cut short, but completely gone, shaved down to the skin.  He had even shaved his eyebrows off too.  The perpetual five o’clock shadow was missing as well.  The tan he had only made his bald scalp look even paler in contrast.

“What do you think?” Kili ran a hand over his head and gave Fili a sheepish smile.

“You shaved your head?  Why?”  Fili was still trying to figure it out.  He couldn’t quit staring in stunned disbelief.

Serious now, Kili sat next to Fili and took his hand.  “I know it isn’t much.  I keep seeing all these athletes or movie stars that shave their heads in support of their friends or family that have cancer.  And I want you to know that no matter what, I’ll be there for you.  Every step of the way, Fee.  And hey, maybe we can find some goofy wigs and share them.  I love you.  I just wish there was something more I could do.”  He sniffled and gave Fili a watery smile.

“I love you too,” was all that Fili managed to choke out before he started laughing.  It hurt his throat at the incision, but he couldn’t help it.  He finally quit when he started coughing.  He took a drink of water and regained his composure.

“What's so funny?” Kili was standing with his hands on his hips.   He probably meant to look disapproving, but with his eyebrows shaved off he looked more surprised than anything.

Fili had to look away and bite his tongue before he could speak without laughing again.  “I appreciate it, Kili, I really do.  It means a lot to me that you would stand by me even if I got sick.  But the surgeon only had to remove a small cyst, and it was benign.  I don’t have cancer.”

“You mean I shaved my head for nothing?”

“Afraid so,” Fili smiled at him.

Kili caught Fili in a hug, gently pressing their foreheads together.  “Well, it'll grow back.  I’d gladly shave off every hair on my body if it means you're going to be okay.”


	3. Fili/Kili - G

Fili lay awake.  He and Kili had fallen into bed last night when they arrived, tired from the drive.  He was too excited to sleep well, though.  Kili was face down into the pillows, muffled snores escaping.  He probably wouldn’t be awake for hours yet.  Kili could sleep anywhere, anytime, something Fili often envied.

Quietly, trying not to rouse his brother, Fili slipped out of bed.  He didn’t bother combing his hair.  He pulled on a pair of swim trunks, grabbed a towel, and eased out of the cottage.

The sun wasn’t up yet and the breeze coming off the water was a little chilly.  Fili wrapped the towel around his shoulders as he walked on the sand.  This time of morning, no one else was around.  Aside from a few gulls and a sandpiper running back and forth he had the beach to himself.  He stopped before he reached the high tide line marked by seaweed that had been washed ashore.  He sat and wriggled his toes, burying them in the soft sand, taking a deep breath and feeling something inside him loosen.

He closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the waves.  He loved it here.  It had always been soothing to him.  Knowing that the beach would always be here was comforting.  Sure, the geography might change, the waters might advance or retreat, but the ocean itself was eternal.  It was here long before he was, and would still be here long after he was gone.  Regardless of the weather, be it calm and still or raging with storms, it was consistent and dependable.

No one else in his family felt this draw to the sea.  Kili didn’t feel it, but was more than happy to indulge Fili when he wanted to go. The vacation did them both good, even if it was only for a weekend trip.

The sun was starting to come up now.  Fili watched the sky lighten and the first rays peeping over the waves.  He knew that later there would be others around: beachcombers, surfers, joggers, fishermen.  For now there was only him, alone with the sun and the sea, and he was at peace.


	4. Dean/Aidan - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thegreensorceress prompted Hey there, for your prompts, I love your Dean and Aidan. How about something au, as in not actors, just guys. Maybe something fluffy like Dean waking Aidan up with breakfast in bed, or even just a cup of tea. Early morning cuddles on a rainy day. Something to really give us all toothaches! :D
> 
> It didn't quite make it to breakfast in bed, but close.

Dean was as quiet as possible when he got home. He’d been at a wedding and reception all night long, and dawn was approaching already. He swore he’d never agree to photograph another midnight wedding again. He kicked off his shoes and left them there in the foyer beside the bags of his gear and cameras. He could deal with it all later. He smiled when he heard the roll of thunder though, happy to be home before the storm hit.

Normally Aidan was an early riser, getting up and having coffee waiting for Dean when he woke up. It was too early for him to be up yet though. All Dean could see was a wild tuft of hair poking out of the blanket when he peeked in the bedroom.

Even as tired as he was, Dean was too keyed up to sleep yet. He left Aidan in bed and went to the kitchen. He eyed the coffee maker before turning away with a twinge of regret. If he started drinking coffee now, he’d never get to sleep. He filled up the electric tea kettle and plugged it in instead.

He opened the fridge and surveyed the contents. He wasn’t up to making anything complicated, so he grabbed a tin of cinnamon rolls. Yeah they were from a tube, but he baked them so they counted as homemade, right? He squinted at the directions with bleary eyes.

The oven preheated while he arranged the raw rolls in a pan, setting aside the little can of icing that was tucked away in one end of the tube. He gave them a dubious look, but Aidan made these all the time. Aidan was a horrible cook, so they couldn’t be that hard. He slid the pan into the oven, set the timer, and leaned on the counter to wait.

Looking out the window over the sink, he could see the sky was starting to lighten, but it was still grey. He heard another roll of thunder, but didn’t see the lightning. He was too tired to be startled when arms wrapped around his waist. He just leaned back into Aidan’s sleep-warm chest.

“Good morning, love,” Aidan murmured before kissing the side of his neck.

“Morning,” Dean said. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I think it was the thunder.” Aidan hugged him and asked, “How was the wedding?”

“Not too bad. The ring bearer threw a tantrum, but what do you expect from a toddler after midnight?” He smiled when Aidan chuckled against his neck. Another clap of thunder sounded, closer this time. “Do you have anything you need to do today?”

“Nope. I’m off work until Monday, and I’m spared the yardwork, by the sounds of it. How about you?” Aidan started to rock them, swaying from foot to foot.

Dean let his head fall back to rest on Aidan’s shoulder. “Me either. The only plan I have for today is a nap.”

“I tell you what,” Aidan kissed the side of Dean’s neck again before continuing, “let’s just be lazy today and luxuriate in that full cupboard feeling, yeah?”

“What’s a full cupboard feeling?” Dean twisted his head enough to look at Aidan out of the corner of his eye.

“You know what it is. It’s the feeling you have when the weather is shit, but the cupboard is full of your favorite foods, you don’t have to leave the house, and you have the best person in the world to cuddle up and spend time with.”

That made Dean smile. “Most people would call it being content.”

“It’s more than just being content.” Aidan hugged him closer.

Dean understood what he meant. He snuggled back into the comfort of Aidan’s hug and closed his eyes. He listened to the rain start to patter on the roof with the smell of baking cinnamon rolls rising around them, and agreed that he was more than content.


	5. Fili/Kili - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for violence.   
> From a prompt, previously posted on my writing blog.

“No one will save you.  No one knows where you are.  Hell, no one even cares,” the man said, mock sympathy lacing his words.

Fili spat blood, but his lips were too swollen and it dribbled down his chin.  Everything hurt and he felt sick.  He hoped he didn’t have a concussion.  He tried to get to his feet, but his hands were bound behind him and he couldn’t get his balance.  On his knees, he looked up at his tormentor through swollen eyes.  “You owe me a new shirt.  I’ll never get this one clean.”

“Son, I can do this all night long.  Tell me where your uncle is, and you can go home and forget this whole mess ever happened.”

“I’m not your son.  And I’m not stupid, either.”  The sharp pain in his side made the words sound breathy.

The next blow hit his cheekbone hard enough to make spots dance across his vision.  He blinked hard, struggling to stay upright.  If he blacked out, the man would probably slit his throat and be done with it.

“Where is Thorin?”

This time it was a kick to his already battered ribs, making him hunch over and gasp.  He struggled not to vomit.  When the worst of the nausea passed, he looked up again.  “Stop!  I’ll tell you!”

“Well?”

Fili tried to catch his breath before saying, “He’s at dance class.”

“What?”

“With the elves.  They teach ballet.”  Fili would have laughed at the man’s look of confusion, if he could breathe.

The confusion changed to anger though.  The man pulled a knife from a sheath on his belt.  “That’s it.  I’m done playing with you.”

Fili braced himself for more pain.

A quiet thunk, and there was an arrow protruding from the man’s throat.  He dropped the knife and raised a hand to grab the shaft.   Another arrow, this time in the eye, and the man fell.

Hands at his back were untying the ropes and Kili whispered, “Thorin and Dwalin are clearing the way out.  Can you walk?”

“Dunno.”  Pain and relief were making him slur.  “He said no one would save me.”

Kili tapped their foreheads together, so light it was barely there.  “I’ll always save you.”


	6. Anders/Mitchell - G

For the [Britchell Contribution Fest](http://britchellcontributionfest.tumblr.com/post/125079770175/britchell-contribution-fest-is-open-prompt-13)

 

“What do you think?”  Anders held a picture up.

Mitchell wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing out of Anders’ mouth.  He thought it would be a remark about food, since he was there to meet Anders for lunch.  But Anders was staring at him with a serious expression, waiting for an answer.  “Um, she’s pretty?”

Anders flipped the picture around and looked at it.  “I know that.  But is she too pretty?”  He turned the picture so Mitchell could see it again.  

Mitchell scowled and asked, “Too pretty for what?”

“Well, obviously I am stunningly good looking,” Anders said. 

“Obviously,” Mitchell muttered.  

“And this is obviously an attractive woman,” Anders waved the picture at Mitchell. 

Mitchell’s scowl deepened.  

“And I guess you aren’t too bad when you clean up,” Anders teased.  

“Blow me,” Mitchell muttered.  

With a sunny grin Anders told him, “Maybe later.  For now, tell me, do you think any potential offspring would have an unfair advantage?  Because we have an appointment in 15 minutes to discuss the surrogacy.”

Mitchell felt like someone hit him in the head.  “You found someone already?”

“I told you I was talking to people at the agency.”

“I wasn’t listening!  I thought you meant your agency!”  Mitchell snatched the picture away from Anders to stare at it.  

“So?  What do you think?”  Anders shuffled his feet nervously. 

Mitchell glanced at the clock.  “I think we’re going to be late!  Come on!”  He grabbed Anders’ hand and started pulling him out of the office.  

“So I guess you approve,” Anders said with a laugh.  

Mitchell paused long enough to give him a quick kiss.  “Of course, you idiot.”  After another glance at the picture, he raised an eyebrow.  “This is the picture the agency sent you?  It looks like a model photoshoot.”

“Nah.  I got that from Google.”  Anders shrugged.

“My clever god,” Mitchell said and gave Anders another kiss.  “Now come on!”  He hurried out of the office without even saying anything to Dawn.  

“He’s going to beat you there,” Dawn pointed out.

Anders smiled and said, “He doesn’t know where we are meeting her.  Might as well close up early today.  I doubt I’ll make it back from lunch.”

“Good luck!” she told him.  

With a wave of his hand, Anders left the office.  


	7. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, cross posted from my blog. Set in Roping the Wind. 
> 
> Prompt: I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you.

Fili wasn’t even sure how he ended up in this situation.  Oh, he knew how it happened.  He could clearly trace the steps that culminated in this embarrassing predicament.  He just wasn’t quite sure why it happened to him, of all people.

It started off with wanting to go to town and pick up a few things.  Kili needed something from town too, so they rode together.  Kili had gone his own way while Fili made a quick run to Bard’s store, and they were to meet at Bombur’s tavern for lunch.  

Only Mrs. Woolley was in the general store, and it turned out that her pantry door was hanging crooked and sticking again.  Of course Fili had to go and check on it.  While he was adjusting it, and making a mental note to bring her a new hinge next time he was in town, Lizzie showed up.

Lizzie was in tears and half hysterical because her mother’s birthday was coming up.  She was trying to make a hat for a surprise, but she couldn’t get the stitching correct, and the lace trim wouldn’t lie properly.  As it was, the hat looked more like a misshapen bag.  

Mrs. Woolley tried to show Lizzie how to flatten and ruck up the lace trim just so, but the hat wasn’t cooperating.  Mrs. Woolley didn’t have a milliner’s head to hold the hat while they worked on it.  Fili should have known to run as soon as they both got quiet and looked at him.  He still thought about making a break for it, but as soon as Lizzie turned those big, blue, tear-filled eyes on him, he was lost.  

So now he was sitting on the ottoman in Mrs. Woolley’s living room, wearing the unfinished hat while they sewed the lace into place, hoping no one poked him in the eye with a pin and listening to them coo over his hair.  At least no one could see him modelling the latest in women’s fashion.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, there was a knock on the door, of course.  He sighed, trying not to move too much, as Mrs. Woolley called out for her visitor to come in.  

The door opened and Kili came in, saying, “I wonder if you’ve seen Fili?  We were supposed to meet – oh.”

Fili glared at him, or at least he tried to glare as best as he could while wearing a woman’s hat and being fussed over.  He told Kili, “Don’t you say a word.”

“But –“ Kili started to say, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“I mean it.  If you say one word, I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you.”

Kili grinned and said, “I was just going to compliment the ladies on making such a lovely hat.”

With as much dignity as he could muster, Fili told him, “Wise decision.”


	8. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, cross posted from Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt was: "The stars aren't the same here."

“The stars aren’t the same here.”

Anders handed Mitchell a beer before sitting beside him on the sand.  It was quiet out here on the beach.  No one was around for miles.  They could have been the last two people in the world.  

Anders asked, “What do you mean the stars aren’t the same?  Of course they are.”

“No, it’s different.”  Mitchell shook his head and took a swallow of his beer before continuing.  “It’s like there’s more of them.  They’re sharper, too.  They look like pinpricks in the sky instead of little blurs.”

Anders watched Mitchell watching the sky.  “That’s because you’re not looking at them through a cloud of pollution and ambient light.”

“Look!  Is that a shooting star?”

Anders saw where Mitchell was pointing and said, “I’m pretty sure that’s a satellite.”

Mitchell’s face fell.  He put his arm back down with a little “Oh.”  Then he started toeing the sand, no longer looking at the night sky.  

It made Anders feel bad.  He didn’t mean to ruin Mitchell’s fun.  He nudged Mitchell and pointed up.  “Do you see that constellation there?”

Mitchell glanced up before looking back at his feet.  “You mean the Big Dipper?”

“Well, yeah, to you it’s the Big Dipper.  But it’s actually Odin’s Wagon.”

That got Mitchell’s attention.  He looked up and then looked at Anders.  

Anders went on, “See the two bright stars beside it?”

Mitchell looked back up and nodded.  

“Well, one time Loki was trying to start shit, as usual, and he conspired with the giant Thiassi to kidnap Idunn.  When rescuers arrived, Loki left Thiassi holding the bag and vanished.  Thiassi was killed during the rescue and Thor cut off his head to give to Odin as a trophy.”  Anders took a swallow of his beer.  

“What did Odin do?” Mitchell asked.  

Anders hid a smile at Mitchell’s enraptured tone.  Bragi was preening in the back of his mind, enjoying the chance to tell a story.  He said, “Before Odin could do much of anything, Thiassi’s daughter showed up in court.  She said that as a woman with no father, she’d not be able to find a husband now.  Odin offered her a husband, but on one condition: she’d have to pick him out only by his feet.”

With a snort, Mitchell said, “Is this where the old saying about big feet comes in?”

Anders smiled at him.  “Actually, she picked the prettiest feet, thinking they would belong to Baldr.”

“Your grandfather?  I’ve seen his feet.  How could anyone think they’re pretty?”  Mitchell gave a little shudder.  

“Well, technically not my grandfather, but you get the idea.  Instead of Baldr, she got Njord.”  He paused for another drink.  

“Were they happy together?”

“Nah, they hated each other,” Anders said with a shrug.

Mitchell gave him a sad look.  “That’s not a very romantic story.  Are the stars supposed to represent them?”

“No.  Odin felt bad that she wouldn’t have her father to look after her anymore.  He pulled the eyes out of the head and threw them into the sky.  They turned into stars, and Odin said her father could watch over her no matter where she was.  That constellation is called Thiassi’s Eyes.”

Mitchell studied the sky for a while before he said, “Well, it’s an interesting story.”

Anders leaned against him, bumping their shoulders together.  “You’re not getting the point.”

“What’s the point, then?”  Mitchell looked at Anders again.  

“It’s the people who change.  And we’re the ones who change the stories that go with the stars.”

Mitchell kissed his cheek.  “Tell me another one?”

Anders lay back and pulled Mitchell down with him.  He rested his head on Mitchell’s shoulder and pointed at a different part of the sky.  “See that one?  That’s Aurvandil’s Toe.”

Mitchell burst into surprised laughter.  “You’re joking!”

“Not a bit.”  Anders smiled, happy to bring the laughter back to Mitchell’s voice.  

With Bragi’s help, they laid in the sand for hours as Anders told tales.  It turned out the stars are the same everywhere, after all.  


	9. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Another one for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange. Because apparently my muse has decided WRITE ALL THE THINGS!
> 
> Prompt: Mitchell gives The Skinny Bitch’s Guide to Cocktails to Anders  
> Angsty with thoughts of past abuse

Mitchell came in the door carrying several bags.  He paused to give Anders a kiss before heading to the kitchen.  Once he dumped all the bags on the counter, he dug around and pulled a flat paper sack out.  He tossed it on to the couch beside Anders and said, “Here, I got you something.”

“Oh?  What for?”  Anders smiled and reached for the sack.

Mitchell was unloading the groceries.  With his head in the fridge, he called, “Because I wanted to.”

Anders pulled a slim book out of the bag.  The Skinny Bitch’s Guide to Cocktails was blazed across the front cover.  A woman was drawn wearing a black dress, with long hair and a body that made Barbie look realistic.  She was standing with one hip jutting out and holding a martini glass.  

Anders’ face fell.  He dropped the bag to the floor and held the book as if it was something distasteful.  With echoes of past insults from his family floating through his head, he asked, “Why did you get me this?”

Mitchell was still buried in the fridge so he didn’t see Anders’ expression.  He said, “It made me think of you.”

Equal parts pain and anger spiked through Anders.  Through gritted teeth, he asked, “Are you trying to tell me you think I’m fat?”

That got Mitchell’s attention.  He stood up with a look of surprise.  “What?  I didn’t say you’re fat.”

Anders rolled the book up, crushing it in his hand.  He stood up and ground out, “Just because I bottom, that doesn’t make me your bitch.”

Mitchell’s surprise turned into a scowl as he said, “I never said that, Anders.”

“Not in so many words, no.  But you didn’t have to, did you?”  Anders threw the book on the table.  

“I thought maybe you could try mixed drinks instead of drinking vodka like it’s water!”  Mitchell pointed an accusing finger at the tumbler of vodka on the rocks that waited on the coffee table where Anders left it.  

His entire life, Anders had been insulted and mocked, so he did what he did best in that situation.  He gave Mitchell a brittle smile and said, “Since my drinking is so offensive, I’ll take my fat, alcoholic, bitch ass elsewhere.”

“Anders, wait a second,” Mitchell said.  

Anders ignored him.  He grabbed his jacket and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  


	10. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Define interesting.
> 
> Yeah, you guessed it. Another Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange thing, cross posted from Tumblr. Whatever, I'm having fun.

“Define interesting,” Dwalin said, crossing his arms.

“Oh gods, oh gods, we’re all gonna die?” Nori grinned up at the big dwarf.

“You knew what you were signing on for when you joined the company,” Dwalin started.

Nori rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I knew. I was just saying that it will be interesting. Considering that a handful of dwarves are going to see if a dragon may or may not still be in Erebor, said dragon may or may not even be alive, but if it is….” Nori shrugged. “It’s a suicide mission, Dwal. We both know it.”

Kili backed away from the corner where he happened to overhear Nori and Dwalin flirting, or arguing, or whatever it is that they call that. Their relationship was too complicated for him to figure out on the best of days. Listening around corners wasn’t going to help.

He went back down the hall and made another turn. This was an awfully big hole in the ground for such a small creature as one hobbit. Gandalf had told them Mr. Boggins didn’t have a family. What did a hobbit need with all these rooms? After peering in a couple, he finally found his brother sitting in a window seat, looking outside.

Without a glance back, Fili said, “Hobbits seem to have green thumbs. Did you see Mr. Baggins’ garden?”

“Baggins! I keep forgetting,” Kili murmured to himself before replying. “I saw the vegetables on his table, does that count? How did you know it was me, anyway/”

“You need to fix the buckle on your boot. I’ve told you this.”

Kili sat on the opposite side of the window seat, facing Fili. He watched Fili look outside for a while, thinking about what he heard.

Fili abruptly turned to look at Kili and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kili scowled. “Who said anything’s wrong?”

“It’s me, Kili. I’ve known you your entire life. I know when you’re brooding.”

“I’m not brooding!”

Fili snorted and went back to looking outside.

Kili chewed on his top lip for a moment before asking, “Is the quest a suicide mission?”

“What?” Fili gave him a look of surprise. “Who said that?”

“Nori and Dwalin were talking – “

“Amad told you to quit eavesdropping, Kili.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping! I was around the corner and they were talking so I stopped –“

“To eavesdrop…”

“So I wouldn’t interrupt their moment! Mahal knows they won’t get many of them on the trip!”

Fili sighed. “Neither will we.” He held out his hand.

Kili took it and gave it a squeeze. “We’ll make our own. But as I was trying to tell you, they think it’s a suicide mission.”

“Dwalin didn’t say that.” There was no uncertainty in Fili’s voice.

“He didn’t have to.”

Fili went back to looking outside, but didn’t say anything.

Kili looked around to see if anyone was listening. They were alone, but he whispered, “Fili? Thorin wouldn’t knowingly lead us to our deaths. Would he?”

Fili sighed and frowned out at the night.

“Fee?”

“No one knows what we might find, Kili.” Now Fili turned to face his brother. “But I swear, as long as I have breath in my body, I’ll protect you.”

Kili looked down at their joined hands. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you think we’re going to die?”

“Not if I can help it.” He leaned over to give Kili a soft kiss.

“Boys!” The call came from down the hall. They could hear Thorin muttering, “Stupid hobbit holes. It didn’t look this big from the outside.”

Fili and Kili grinned at each other. Fili whispered, “We better go find out what he wants before he gets lost.”

“Again!” Kili whispered back with a grin.

They rose and went to rescue Thorin from the perils of the smial.

 


	11. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange. For the anon on Tumblr who wanted a follow up to my story Always. 
> 
> Prompt: Anders/Mitchell, vampire!Anders

Anders didn’t say anything on the way home. He didn’t say anything once they got there, either. He stood in the middle of the living room for a long moment before going to the fish tank. He sprinkled a few flakes into the water and bent over to watch the fish eat. Anders often stared at his fish while trying to work through things. Right now he had a lot to work though.

Even so, Mitchell said, “Anders? Are you hungry?”

Without looking away from the fish, Anders shrugged.

“I want you to feed from me.” When there was no response from Anders, Mitchell said, “Will you?”

Another shrug from Anders.

Mitchell sighed. Trying to keep his patience, he explained, “Drinking from me will make you stronger, especially right now when you’re so new. With Herrick still in town, I’d feel better if you’re as strong as possible.”

“They look so much more vibrant,” Anders murmured.

It took Mitchell a second to shift mental gears. “The fish?”

Anders nodded and said, “Everything. Why didn’t you tell me how different everything would look?” Now he looked at Mitchell.

There was no censure in Anders’ gaze, but Mitchell still felt a flash of guilt. “I didn’t have a whole lot of time to explain things.”

“You could have told me before.”

“I didn’t see a reason. I never intended on turning you.”

Something shifted in Anders’ face, but he turned back to the fish before Mitchell could read it.

The guilt deepened. Mitchell said, “I’m so sorry, Anders. I never wanted any of this.”

“So he was right, then.” Anders tapped on the glass of the tank.

“Who?”

“Herrick. He said you only loved my humanity.” Anders was still staring at the fish.

“No! That’s not true!” Mitchell took a step closer to Anders.

Anders nodded, saying, “I know. I wasn’t strictly human, was I? But that’s gone now too, I guess.”

“Bragi,” Mitchell realized. He whispered. “Anders, I’m sorry.”

For the first time, a thread of emotion wove in Anders’ voice. He gritted his teeth and said, “Will you stop apologizing?”

“But –“

“I get it.” Anders stood and looked at Mitchell once more. His eyes flashed black as he ground out, “I know you don’t want this with me. I know you don’t want me like this. You’re sorry you turned me. Well, I’m sorry you’re stuck with me when it’s obvious you don’t want it. I’m sorry I’m not special enough for you anymore. I’m just a plain old vampire, but it’s not my fault and it’s not your fault either. So quit fucking apologizing!” Anders’ eyes went back to their familiar blue, but they were so full of pain it took Mitchell’s breath away.

Mitchell’s throat was tight as he reached out. “Anders –“

“I need a shower.” Anders shook his head and pressed his lips together. He took a deep breath and then gave Mitchell a smile before skirting around him to head to the bathroom.

That smile was the same one Anders gave to his brothers. It was the same smile he gave to troublesome clients, or to Dawn when he didn’t want to try to explain his family things. It was the smile he gave to strangers right before he would use Bragi to get them to go away.

Seeing Anders shut down was horrible. Seeing that smile directed at him hurt Mitchell more than anything. Anders was pulling away, slipping through his fingers even as he tried to tighten his grasp. He had to fix this before it became irreparable.

He just didn’t know how.


	12. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have yet another prompt for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, because apparently I have lost my mind. Cross posted from Tumblr again. 
> 
> Prompt: Pirates attack a ship laden with treasure, but the young captain discovers the greatest treasure aboard the other ship is the captive prince hiding below deck.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Fili muttered to himself.

The sounds of fighting floated down through the window. He tried to open the door again, but it was still locked. He gave it a hard kick, and then another, but it wouldn’t budge. It was thick and solid, perfect for holding captured princes hostage.

He didn’t know what sort of inept pirates managed to attack his ship, get them lost at sea, and then turn around and get attacked themselves. The only thing that made him feel worse was knowing that those morons managed to overcome his private guard and capture them. It was a disgrace, and if any of his guards lived through this mess, he was never going to let them live it down.

The sounds from above started to die down, and he thought furiously. It sounded like the pirates – the new pirates, not his current band of idiot captors – won the day. Footsteps approached the door and he glanced around. He sat down in the only chair in the room and smoothed his hair back. He crossed his legs and slouched down, slinging an arm over the back of the chair and assuming a haughty expression. He knew he was dirty and mussed, but this was the best he could do for now.

The doorknob rattled, and then the sound of scraping as someone picked the lock. Perfect, that meant the new pirates won. In no time at all, the door swung open. A man with long red hair peered into the room.

“Hello,” Fili greeted him like they were sitting in a parlor. “Are you the captain?” He fought not to laugh at the man’s surprise. After the man shook his head, Fili asked, “Would you please bring him here?”

The red-head gave him a funny look and then leaned out of the door long enough to shout “Cap’n!” He leaned against the frame of the door, still staring at Fili.

“What is it, Nori? In case you haven’t noticed, we just captured a ship and I’m a little busy!” an irritated voice preceded one of the most gorgeous brunets Fili had ever seen. The brunet stopped short when he saw Fili though, and said, “What’s this?”

“Are you the captain?” Fili asked, not moving from his seat.

“I am,” nodded the brunet.

Fili gave him a smile. “Then this is your lucky day.”

The brunet and red-head exchanged a bemused glance before he asked, “How so?”

“Please, have a seat,” Fili waved a hand at the cot. “The accommodations aren’t a lot, but they’re all I can offer at the moment.”

Now the brunet looked amused, but he sat on the cot. “And you are?”

Fili uncrossed his legs and sat up. “I’m an unfortunate soul who ran into trouble. You are the one who saw my predicament, and sailed with all haste to rescue me and my companions.”

Now the brunet was grinning broadly. “I am, am I? I’m not much the rescuing type.”

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

“Well, if by agreement, you mean that you’ll somehow manage to talk me into keeping you aboard and returning your ship and everything on it, I somehow doubt that.”

“Keep the ship. It wasn’t mine,” Fili flapped a hand. “And it looks like you are the rescuing type, because you just rescued me from the pirates who were holding me captive.”

The brunet laughed, “I like you. You’re ballsy. And since I like you, I’m going to give you a rowboat instead of just dumping you overboard.”

“I appreciate the offer.” Fili smiled at him. “Here’s my counteroffer, though. You’ll take me and my men to shore, and escort us home. Once you return me to my uncle, you’ll be richly rewarded.”

“With what? A few goats? Maybe a cow or two?” the brunet scoffed.

“If that’s what you want, I’m sure my uncle will provide it. I was thinking more along the lines of enough gold to sink your little rowboat, and this ship, too. He’ll be very happy to see me again,” Fili said.

The red-head laughed, “He’s crazy.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Who is your uncle, then?”

“You may have heard of him. Thorin Oakensheild, King of Erebor.”

The brunet and red-head both stared at him with open mouths. They shared a glance before looking back to Fili.

The brunet said, “That would make you….”

“Fili, Crown Prince of Erebor, at your service.”

The brunet and red-head both looked closer. Fili could almost hear the cogs clicking as they took in his clothing. While he was messy, he was still wearing rich clothes made from fine materials. And most importantly, he was wearing his ring of office with the royal seal on it.

“The Golden Lion of Erebor,” breathed the red-head.

Fili grimaced. “Please don’t call me that. It isn’t a nickname I’d choose for myself. Do we have a deal, Captain?”

The brunet stood and gave a bow. “Please, call me Kili, at your service.” He gave Fili a blinding grin. “We have a deal. I think this will be a beautiful partnership, Prince Fili.”

Fili stood too and offered a hand. “Just Fili is fine.”

Kili took it and shook, but didn’t let go as he asked, “Are you hungry, Fili? Would you care to join me for dinner?”

“I’d be delighted.”


	13. Dean/Aidan - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it. Another Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange thing. 
> 
> Prompt: I was drunk and forgot my keys and thought the open window belonged to my flat. Thanks for not calling the cops!

The first thing Dean became aware of was the smell.  It smelled like coffee, mainly, with an undercurrent of potpourri.  It wasn’t bad, but it also wasn’t familiar.  He hadn’t made coffee last night, had he?  He was reasonably sure he hadn’t stopped and bought potpourri before coming home, though.  

The next was the cushion under his cheek.  When did his couch get this nubby material?  His couch was leather.  

Dean cracked open his eyes and the light speared straight into his brain.  He squeezed them shut with a groan.  The brief glimpse registered on his hungover brain, though, and they popped right back open.  

“Good morning,” said the guy sitting in a chair staring at him.  The guy wore shorts and a Henley that had seen better days.  He was sitting there with one leg drawn up under him, barefoot and looking awfully relaxed for an axe murderer or burglar or whatever he is.  

Dean said the first thing that came to mind.  “Where’s Batman?”

Now the guy got a wary look and asked, “In his bat-cave?”

“He’s supposed to be here,” Dean frowned.  

“Okay…. Do you want me to call Batman for you?  Is Batman your caretaker?”  The guy straightened up and put both feet on the floor.  He looked like he might be getting ready to run.  

“Batman is my dog!”  Dean wasn’t sure if he was offended or not.  

The guy relaxed a fraction.  “Right.”

“What are you doing in my apartment?”

Now the guy gave him a smile.  “I could ask you the same thing.”

Dean tore his eyes away from the guy – and the guy had a really nice smile, too – and looked around.  When it dawned on him, he blurted out, “This isn’t my apartment!”

“Bingo!”

He sat up and rubbed his face, trying to kick start his mind.  It didn’t work so he bit the bullet and said, “Look, I’m sure it was fun and you were probably great, but I was really drunk and I don’t remember what happened.”  

Now the guy frowned and Dean’s head was spinning trying to keep up with the mood shift.  “I didn’t molest you in your sleep, for God’s sake.”

“I didn’t say that.”  Dean looked down and it dawned on him that he was still fully dressed.  He looked back at the guy and said, “Can you just tell me what happened?”

The megawatt smile was back and the guy laughed at him.  “You jimmied my sliding door open and passed out on my couch.”

“Seriously?”  Dean’s face started heating up.  

“Yep.”  The guy pointed at the door in question.  “Now I see why everyone suggested a security bar.  It didn’t even slow you down.”

“Oh my god.  I am so sorry.”  Dean buried his face in his hands.  “Why didn’t you call the police?”

“By the time it occurred to me, you were already snoring.”

Dean looked up.  “I do not snore!”

“You were sawing logs,” the guy said with some satisfaction.  

“You should have called the cops over that alone.”  Dean ran a hand through his hair.  He probably looked horrible.

“I figured a burglar would be a lot less noisy and a lot more sober.”

“Can you tell me where I am?”

“Spring Brooke Apartments.”

“Really?  At least the cabbie got that right.”

“You live here too?”

Dean nodded and stood to peek out of the window.  “Um.  I can see my apartment from here.  I’ll just let you get back to whatever it is you’re supposed to be doing.  Again, I am so sorry.”

“I’m not supposed to be doing anything.  Why don’t you have a cup of coffee?”

“I don’t want to impose.  Especially considering that I broke into your house and made myself at home.”  No, what Dean wanted was a hole to open under his feet and swallow him whole before he died of shame.  

The guy laughed again and said, “It’s no problem.  The coffee’s already made.”  He stood up to go to the kitchen.  

Maybe something good could come out of this fiasco.  Dean watched the guy walk away, admiring the view.  He couldn’t just call him guy, though, so he said, “By the way, my name’s Dean.”

“Do you take milk and sugar, Dean?”  After Dean nodded, the guy smiled and told him, “My names Aidan.  Pleasure to meet you.”


	14. Anders/Mitchell - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange fill. I promise I'll get it all out of my system soon. In the meantime you're sorta stuck with it, I guess. 
> 
> Prompt: Safeword.  
> Set in the Cups and Roses AU

Everyone knew Anders had a self-destructive streak. His family knew about the drinking, of course, and about some of the drug use. They might have suspected how deep the streak ran, but Anders gave brittle smiles and sarcastic comments to drive anyone away when they tried to look closer. He buried everything under a whirlwind of work, wearing expensive suits like armor against the world. Soon enough, everyone quit looking and Anders couldn’t talk about it even if he wanted to. That wasn’t a problem though. He never wanted to.

Mitchell was the exception to the rule, and even then the rule bent without breaking. Anders tried to be more open with Mitchell, but it was hard. The best he could do on most days was to not snap and retreat.

*****

“Harder, John!” Anders was on his back, legs locked around Mitchell’s waist, hands gripping the headboard.

Mitchell obliged, lowering his head to nip at Anders’ neck.

Anders let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s back. This felt good but it wasn’t enough. He tilted his head and panted, “Bite me, Mitch.”

Mitchell raised his head and smiled at Anders, letting his eyes bleed black before he leaned down to nibble at Anders’ neck with human teeth.

“Tease,” Anders muttered and kicked Mitchell’s hip. He gasped when Mitchell gave a hard thrust, but said, “Do it, John. Feed from me.”

That finally got Mitchell’s attention. He stilled and raised his head. “What?”

Tugging Mitchell’s head back down, Anders said, “Feed from me. And don’t stop!” He rolled his hips for emphasis.

Mitchell jerked back, pulling out and rolling away so abruptly that it hurt as he said, “Red, I need to stop, red.”

“What the hell?” Anders propped up on his elbows, watching as Mitchell stood up.

Mitchell started putting his jeans on, not bothering with underwear. “How can you ask that of me?”

“Ask what?” Anders sat up. “For you to feed from me? You feed from me all the time!”

“Not while we have sex!” Mitchell didn’t fasten the pants, leaving them hanging open as he shouted at Anders. “And not from the neck!”

“Why not? I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal!” Anders was shouting now too.

“I’ve told you how easy it is to take too much like that! Do you know how quick things could get out of control?”

“So?”

The anger in Mitchell’s face changed to pain. He murmured, “I’m not going to let you use me to hurt yourself, Anders.”

Stuck between wanting to deny it or laugh it off as ridiculous, Anders froze. Mitchell gave him a wounded look and left the room, leaving him alone with his rapidly wilting erection.

“Damn it,” Anders muttered as he looked down. Since it seemed like he ruined this bout with his big mouth, he better go see if he can set this to rights with Mitchell. He got up and put on his boxers, then went in search of his wayward boyfriend.

Mitchell was sitting outside on the tiny balcony, smoking a cigarette and staring out into the dark. He didn’t move when Anders joined him. Anders plucked the cigarette from his fingers, took a drag, and handed it back before sitting down and staring into the night too.

“I’m not using you to hurt myself,” Anders said. He could see Mitchell look at him from the corner of his eye, but this conversation may be easier without direct eye contact. He shrugged and added, “At least not intentionally.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Mitchell said.

“You won’t.” There was no doubt about that in Anders’ mind.

“You don’t know that, Anders,” Mitchell whispered. “I’m a murderer.”

“That’s not who you are now.” Anders turned at looked at Mitchell. “Out of everyone I know, you are the only person I trust to not hurt me.”

Mitchell asked, “What about Dawn?”

“She’s got a vicious left hook.”

That got a small smile from Mitchell. “Remind me to stay on her good side.”

Anders took the cigarette again, taking a drag and exhaling before looking back into the dark and saying, “I know I’m messed up, but I’m trying.”

Mitchell took the cigarette back and took Anders’ hand. He nodded and said, “Yeah, me too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	15. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it! Another for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange! 
> 
> Prompt: I can outdrink you any day of the week.
> 
> Rated T for mentions of alcohol.

“I can outdrink you any day of the week!” Olaf’s voice rang out over the music.

Mitchell laughed and said, “No, you can’t.”

Anders didn’t know what started this discussion, but this was going nowhere he wanted it to be. After exchanging an alarmed glance with Ty, he hurried over to see what trouble his boyfriend was getting into. Ty followed right behind him.

Olaf was saying, “I’m a god. I don’t get hangovers.”

“Vampire,” Mitchell reminded him with a smile.

“I’ve built up a tolerance over the years,” Olaf said.

“I can’t get alcohol poisoning because technically I’m already dead,” Mitchell countered.

Anders looked from one to the other and asked, “What are you two doing?”

“Olaf thinks he can outdrink your boyfriend,” Mike said from behind the bar. He glared at Olaf as he said, “Your Irish vampire boyfriend.”

“Want to bet on me, Mike?” Olaf raised his glass in a salute.

“No,” Mike said flatly.

Olaf pouted. “Your lack of confidence in me is disheartening, Mikkel.”

“I’m also not footing the bill for this exercise in stupidity, so you can go find the alcohol somewhere else.” Mike crossed his arms, ignoring Olaf’s pouting.

“Anders has vodka,” Mitchell said.

“No I don’t!” Anders narrowed his eyes at Mitchell.

With a large grin, Ty said, “Sure you do, Anders. You always have vodka. The good stuff, too, isn’t it?”

Anders transferred the death glare to Ty and hissed, “You are no longer my favorite.”

From Olaf’s other side, Axl said, “Hey! I thought I was your favorite!”

Rolling his eyes, Anders said, “You’re my favorite now, Axl, since that position was recently vacated.” He grabbed Mitchell’s arm and gave a yank as he said, “May I speak to you for a second?”

Mitchell allowed Anders to tug him to the far side of the room. He couldn’t help but smile when Anders whirled on him as he asked, “What’s wrong with having Olaf over?”

“Because if we have Olaf over, we can’t get Olaf to leave!” Anders whispered.

“He can spend the night on the couch. He’ll be too drunk to drive, anyway.” Mitchell shrugged.

Anders crossed his arms and asked, “Do you remember what happened last time he was supposed to be spending one night on the couch?”

Sheepish now, Mitchell mumbled, “Honestly it’s sort of a blur.”

“Right, that’s because it was over a week and you both drank everything in the house. Including the cooking sherry.” Anders pursed his lips.

“But I bought you new sherry!” Mitchell gave something that was supposed to be a winsome smile.

Anders wasn’t having it. “Do you remember what didn’t happen while Olaf was there?”

“Uh.” Mitchell thought for a second and then shrugged.

“Let me put it this way,” Anders said, poking Mitchell in the chest with his index finger. “As long as Olaf is there, you’ll be sharing the couch with him, because you certainly won’t be sleeping in my bed with me!”

“Well that’s just hurtful.” Mitchell gave Anders his best sultry look. “Besides, you like sex too much to do without.”

Anders returned the sultry look, upping the ante when he bit his lower lip and let his eyes roam down Mitchell’s chest. He looked up through his lashes and said, “I can play by myself. In fact, I think I’ll go home and play right now. So make your choice, Vlad. You can spend the night getting drunk with Olaf, or you can drink me instead.” He spun and sashayed out of the bar.

Mitchell watched him go, admiring the sway Anders added to his walk. Before the door closed behind Anders, Mitchell threw a smirk over his shoulder and called, “You win, Olaf. I concede.”

Olaf laughed and said, “See, Mike? You should have bet on me.”

Axl said something about a whipped vampire, but Mitchell was too busy thinking of what the night ahead would hold to pay attention. He left without a second thought to anyone but Anders.


	16. FIli/Kili - G

Fili loved fall. He loved being able to switch to his comfortable sweaters and old boots. He loved the changing flavors at the coffee shop. He loved the chill in the air, being able to see his breath in the mornings, and snuggling up under a blanket with a good book in the evenings. He loved seeing the birds fly overhead, calling out to each other as they made their ways south for the winter.

Most of all, though, he loved the trees. They turned such vibrant colors: golden yellows, deep oranges, russet reds. He loved how they would lose their leaves: first just a leaf here and there, until suddenly the ground was covered and crackling with his every step. He could smell the approaching winter when they were raked up and burned.

The park services had raked the leaves into piles that dotted the large field next to the trail he was walking on. He stopped and chewed on his lip for a second before giving a furtive glance around. No one was within sight, so he jogged over to the nearest heap of leaves and fell backward into it with his arms outstretched.

“Oof!” the pile of leaves said.

“What the – “ Fili flailed around into a sitting position.

“Get off of me!” the pile of leaves complained before starting to move.

Fili hurried to stand, but before he could, a head popped out of the leaves next to him. It was a man who looked like some minor god, with the leaves tangled in his chestnut brown hair and a smudge of dirt on his chin along with stubble. He was handsome despite the disgruntled look on his face.

The leafy man said, “Did you have to jump in this pile of leaves?”

Fili couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was occupied. Maybe next time flip the sign.”

“You landed right on my guts,” the man pouted, but he laughed too. He picked a leaf out of his hair and threw it at Fili.

“Why were you hiding?” Fili asked.

Now the guy blushed. “No reason. I saw the leaves and couldn’t resist. I like autumn and haven’t had a chance to play in the leaves for years. No one was around so I took the opportunity. I wasn’t expecting a cute blond to land in my lap.”

Fili grinned at that, and the guy blushed harder. He decided to have mercy, though, so he said, “Same here. They looked too inviting to pass up.”

They stared at each other for a beat, and then the guy said, “Well, I heard the coffee shop has their pumpkin spice lattes in. Want to go with me to check?”

“Sure, as long as you let me buy you one. It’ll make up for squishing you.” Fili stood up and offered a helping hand. As he pulled the guy up, making a disaster out of the neat pile of leaves, he said, “My name’s Fili, by the way.”

“I’m Kili. Pleasure to meet you.”


	17. Anders/Mitchell - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Atomized prompted:  
> What about aftercare and either Durincest or Britchell?  
> So have some Britchell aftercare.

Anders was trying to catch his breath, his come still cooling across his stomach, when the first delicate shiver ran through his body.

Mitchell looked up from where he knelt between Anders’ legs and blinked. Black eyes changed back to warm hazel. When Anders shivered again, he whispered, “Shit.” He ran a hand down the outside of Anders’ leg, saying louder, “Let’s get you untied, okay?”

Anders didn’t respond. The shivering had increased to a steady tremble.

This didn’t happen often. Most of the time, if Anders got sub drop, it happened a day or two after they acted out a scene. Mitchell was there for him, made sure he ate properly, and took care of him. Anders had been having a bad week, though. Maybe Mitchell should have refused when Anders suggested something rough, but Anders was good at hiding when things were bothering him. Neither one of them expected Anders to crash.

First Mitchell unhooked Anders’ ankles from the spreader bar, then unbuckled the cuffs. He stood and let them fall to the ground. Anders flinched at the noise.

“It’s okay. We’re done and I’m right here.” Mitchell kept a soft litany of soothing comments going as he eased the ball gag from Anders’ mouth. He grabbed the cloth he had placed on the nightstand and used it to wipe Anders clean before unbuckling the cuffs restraining his wrists. The last thing he did was pull the blindfold from Anders’ eyes. “Anders? Check in with me, love.”

Anders blinked up at Mitchell, looking confused before his eyes filled with tears.

“Okay, no talking just yet then, it’s okay,” Mitchell cooed as he sat on the bed, pulling Anders closer and helping him sit up. He held a bottle of water up and said, “Drink this for me.”

Anders was in no shape to refuse. He took the bottle and drank half of it before stopping for a breath. Mitchell had to help steady it though, since Anders was still trembling.

“Anders, talk to me.” When there was still no reply, he used an authoritative tone and said, “Tell me what five times five is.”

“Mitchell?” Anders sounded lost. He was still blinking too much, but his eyes focused on Mitchell’s face.

“There you are,” Mitchell smiled as he cupped Anders’ face.

Anders sniffled and he said, “I’m sorry.”

“You were so good. Count to five for me.” Mitchell leaned over and grabbed the candy bar from the nightstand. He unwrapped it and broke off a bit of the chocolate.

“One. You didn’t…” Anders voice trailed off and he sniffled again. “I’m sorry.” A tear escaped and trailed down the side of his nose.

“Here, eat this, Anders.” He popped the morsel into Anders’ mouth and told him, “You were so good for me. I need you to eat some more, though.” The sugar and repeated use of his name would help ground Anders quicker. Experience had taught them that.

Anders ate another square of the chocolate and shivered. Mitchell leaned over and grabbed the blanket. He wrapped Anders up and shifted around so he could see Anders’ face. He wiped the tear away and Anders relaxed against his chest.

“You were so good for me, Anders.” Mitchell hugged him tight. “What was the best part of tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Our scene,” Mitchell clarified.

“When you bit me?” Anders shook his head. Sounding a little more alert, he said again, “When you bit me.”

“Good.” Mitchell fed him another bite of chocolate and waited until he swallowed before asking, “What was the worst part?”

Huddling back down into the blanket, Anders murmured, “You left me.”

Mitchell hugged him again before ducking his head to look in Anders’ face. “I didn’t leave you. You know that.”

Anders blinked hard before saying, “It felt like you left. I was blindfolded and you were quiet.”

“That was the worst part?” After Anders nodded, Mitchell told him, “Then we won’t do that again. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Anders replied with a yawn.

“Do you want to rest while I fix you something to eat?”

“I’m not hungry.” Anders was already dozing off.

“I fed from you, so you need to eat something,” Mitchell insisted.

Anders snuggled closer to Mitchell’s chest. “’Kay. In a minute. I want burgers.”

Mitchell smiled and kissed the top of Anders’ head. “Brat. I love you.”

There was no reply. Anders was asleep. Mitchell buried his nose in Anders’ hair and inhaled. The burgers could wait. For now he was content to cuddle his sleeping boyfriend.

 


	18. Fili/Kili - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the FiKi December Challenge over on Tumblr. There's a lot of cool stuff. You should check it out! 
> 
> Warning for angsty stuff.

Kili was sitting on the stoop, bathed in the headlights as Fili pulled into the driveway. He squinted against the light when he looked up.

Fili sighed and parked the car. It was late and he just wanted to go in, eat something, and go to bed. He’d have to deal with his unwanted visitor first, though. He got out and walked up the sidewalk to the door.

Kili stood up with a smile and said, “Hi, Fee.”

“Kili,” Fili said, crossing his arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I come and visit my big brother?” Kili took a step forward and there was a slight wobble.

Fili sighed. “Have you been drinking?”

“No!” Kili blushed enough to see it in the dark. “Maybe. But just a couple of beers, that’s all.”

“Where’s your car?”

“I didn’t drive.”

“At least you still have that much sense. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Fili turned and walked back to the car, Kili trailing behind him.

“Can I come in for a while?” Kili asked. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“No. Get in the car.”

Neither of them said a word on the way to Kili’s apartment. Fili turned on the radio, and Kili leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

When they got there, Fili pulled into an available parking spot and said, “We’re here.”

Without moving, Kili said, “Why don’t you come up?”

“Because I just got off work, I want dinner and a beer, and then I’m going to bed. I’m tired.”

“I have beer and I’ll make you something to eat. Please, Fee?” Kili opened his eyes and looked at Fili with that puppy dog expression he got when he wanted his own way.

Fili knew he was being manipulated, but sighed and said, “Fine. One beer, and then I’m going home.”

Kili gave him a wide grin and then hopped out of the car and jogged to the stairs.

“This is a bad idea,” Fili murmured to himself before following at a more sedate pace.

The door was open when Fili reached the top of the stairs. He went inside and closed it behind him. Kili was already in the kitchen with his head in the fridge.

Fili sat on the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him. He watched Kili get two beers from the fridge, open them, and walk to the couch. He accepted the bottle Kili held out, and took a drink. Kili sat beside him.

“Do you even have anything here to eat?” Fili asked.

“I was thinking we could order a pizza,” Kili confessed with a sheepish look. “I need to go shopping.”

Fili took another swallow of beer to wash the retort from his mouth. Kili never had money or food, but he always seemed to manage to have booze or weed. Instead, he said, “Go ahead and order two. I’ll pay.”

With another smile, Kili pulled out his phone and placed the order. When he hung up he said, “It’ll be here in 30 minutes.”

“Fine.” That meant Fili was stuck there for another hour, at least. He could leave the money and go, but he didn’t trust Kili to pay for the pizza and eat if he did. Besides, he was hungry too. To fill the silence, he asked, “Is there anything on TV tonight?”

Kili shrugged and grabbed the remote. He flipped through a few channels before finding a sitcom. He tossed the remote on to the coffee table and settled back on the couch, scooting a little closer to Fili.

Fili huffed a little but didn’t move away. This felt like they were young again, back when their relationship was less complicated and they were still just brothers. Before their disastrous affair, before Kili started drinking so much, before Fili threw himself into any distraction he could find. Before he told Kili that they couldn’t continue on the way they were going.

It took over 45 minutes for the pizza to arrive. Fili made faces at Kili’s Hawaiian while Kili called Fili’s plain pepperoni boring. They finished off the rest of the beer while they ate and watched reruns. Kili was putting the leftovers in the fridge when Fili joined him in the kitchen.

“Kili?”

“Do you want something else to drink? I might have some rum somewhere,” Kili said from inside the fridge.

Fili shook his head and said, “No, I’m good. But I wanted to tell you –“

“Do you want a soda?”

“No, Kili, will you listen for a minute?” When Kili ignored him and kept rummaging in the fridge, Fili blurted, “I’m moving.”

Kili got his head out of the fridge, but turned to a cabinet and grabbed a plastic cup. He filled it with water as he said, “If you need some help, just ask. You know I won’t mind helping you move again.”

“I’m moving away,” Fili said.

That finally got Kili’s attention. “What do you mean, away?”

“I’m moving out of town.”

Kili’s brows snapped down in a scowl. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet.” He had some ideas, but nothing was set in stone. Some of his friends from college had an apartment and said he could stay with them until he found a place of his own.

Kili dropped the cup into the sink with a clatter. He stepped towards Fili, his voice rising as he asked, “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re just leaving? Were you going to tell me? Or was I going to find out when I went to visit one day and you were gone?”

“I don’t want to argue, Kee.” Fili could feel his own temper rising, so he pulled out his keys and turned to leave. Before he could take a step, a hand reached over his shoulder and plucked the keys from his fingers.

“You’ve been drinking.” Kili threw the keys across the room. They hit the wall and fell somewhere behind the television in a jangle of noise. “You always tell me to call you if I have more than two beers. Well, you aren’t driving either!”

“Dammit, Kili,” Fili said as he turned around. He took a step back because Kili was right there.

Kili followed, not letting Fili retreat. “Answer me, Fili. Were you even going to tell me?”

Fili stepped back again. “Kili –“

“Answer me!” Kili followed again, until he had Fili backed against the wall.

“No!” Fili shouted. He gave Kili a push and said, “I wasn’t going to tell you until I was gone!”

Kili’s eyes widened with pain for a moment before narrowing. He bared his teeth in a snarl before flinging himself at Fili. He shoved Fili back against the wall.

The impact forced the air from Fili’s lungs with a grunt, and then Kili was kissing him. Or maybe he was kissing Kili. It was always hard to tell which one of them started these things. Kili quit kissing him and leaned back enough to look into his face with shining eyes.

Fili knew he should tell Kili to stop. He should push Kili away and find his keys, go home and pretend this never happened, finish packing his stuff and move far, far away. Instead he licked his lips and looked back at Kili, trying to gather the strength to do the right thing.

He who hesitates is lost.

Kili slid to his knees, pushing Fili’s shirt up out of the way. He licked and bit at the sensitive flesh below Fili’s navel, earning a gasp as he unbuttoned Fili’s pants. He was able to get them unfastened enough to pull them down around Fili’s hips, along with the boxers underneath.

The last of Fili’s willpower drained away as Kili’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He let his head fall back to thump against the wall and carded his fingers through messy brown hair. He rocked his hips forward, which made Kili grumble and hold on to him with both hands. Fili pulled his shirt up and leaned forward so he could watch. Kili’s spit shiny lips stretched wide were the most sinful things he’d ever seen.

Kili didn’t stay there long, though. It was too soon for Fili, but he stood up and pressed Fili into the wall again. After another kiss, Kili whispered, “Come to bed with me.”

“Yes,” Fili murmured and nodded.

That was all Kili needed. He grabbed Fili’s wrist and dragged him down the hall.

After, Kili was spooned around Fili, holding him tight. He pressed his forehead to the smooth patch between Fili’s shoulder blades and murmured, “Don’t leave me, Fee. I can’t live without you.” When Fili sighed, Kili snaked an arm around his waist and squeezed. “Please.”

Fili traced Kili’s hand with a fingertip before taking it and lacing their fingers together. “I’ll stay.”

“Do you promise?” After Fili nodded, Kili kissed his back and whispered, “Thank you. Will you stay the night with me?”

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Fili ignored the little gasp from Kili, pretending that the moisture he felt on his back was only from sweat. If he acknowledged Kili’s sadness, it would mean he would have to confront his own as well. Instead he kept it locked away, knowing that he’d stay as long as Kili wanted him. They may be on the way to their damnation, but at least they were together.


	19. Fili/Kili - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange on Tumblr! I encourage everyone to participate and comment on everyone's works! There's going to be some awesome stuff posted, if it is anything like last time. 
> 
> The prompt: 48. Restaurant AU! Preferably Chef!Fili and Waiter!Kili.

Fili knew he had a reputation for being a tyrant.  Being the head chef at a Michelin three starred restaurant was a high pressure job, though.  If people can’t handle the heat, they should stay out of his kitchen.  Everyone knew that, so imagine his surprise when he came out of the freezer and saw a stranger peering into the pot of stock simmering on the stove. 

“What are you doing?” Fili snapped. 

The stranger jumped and spun around.  He gave a tentative smile and said, “Hi, I’m Kili.  I’m the new waiter.”

Fili sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, and muttered, “Save me from the newbies.”

“Pardon?”  Kili lost his smile and looked confused. 

“This is the kitchen,” Fili explained. 

“Yes.”  Kili nodded but looked no less confused. 

Fili winced at the way Kili’s unbound hair fluttered when he nodded.  He thought he was showing superhuman restraint for not getting Kili into a headlock and dragging him out.  Instead he pointed to the doors leading to the front of the house.  “The dining room is in there.”

“Oh, thanks.  It was nice to meet you…” Kili trailed off, obviously waiting for a name. 

“You can call me Chef.”  He bit his tongue and pointed to the doors again. 

Kili gave a little wave and headed to the doors with a smile. 

“Who is vetting these idiots?” Fili muttered under his breath and checked his stock. 

***

The next day, Fili carried two plates into the dining room and set them on a table.  He whistled and the wait staff gathered around. 

“Today’s special is scallops carpaccio, topped with white truffles and a soft cooked duck egg.”

There was a chorus of “Yes, Chef,” from the wait staff as they all grabbed a fork and took a bite.  All except for the new guy, who was giving the plate a dubious look. 

“Is there a problem?” Fili asked in his sweetest voice.  He didn’t miss how the staff exchanged alarmed glances. 

The new guy did.  He was still looking at the dish as he said, “I’ve never seen scallops like that.”

“What’s your name again?”  Fili took a step closer. 

“Kili, Chef.”  Kili beamed down at Fili. 

“Right, Kili.”  Fili nodded and gestured to the plate.  “Are you allergic to seafood?”

“No, Chef.”

“How about eggs?  Truffles, mushrooms, anything like that?”

“No, Chef.”

“How about you taste it then?  If you don’t like it, I’ll make you some chicken fingers and french fries, okay?”  Fili gave Kili a sunny smile. 

Now Kili looked confused again.  “We serve chicken fingers?”

Fili dropped the act and shouted “No!  We do not serve fucking chicken fingers!”

The rest of the staff scattered like startled chickens, but Kili stood there blinking down at Fili. 

Fili threw his hands up.  “Why are you here?”  Without waiting for an answer, he headed back to his kitchen. 

***

It was the middle of a dinner shift, one of his sous chefs had called out sick, and the air conditioning couldn’t keep up with the temperature in the kitchen.  All of that was combining to put Fili in a rotten mood as he wiped his hands on a towel slung over his shoulder.

He set the plate on the bar, sprinkled parsley over it and said, “Table five’s calamari.” 

He dashed back to the stove to stir a pan before dishing up a bowl of soup.  He turned to set it on the bar, but the calamari was still there.  He called, “Appetizer for table five is up.”

After setting the soup next to the plate, he turned away to give directions to one of the station chefs.  When he turned around it was to see big brown eyes peering at him under the bar’s lights. 

“Excuse me, but is this for table five?  They’re asking about their appetizer.”

Fili’s temper snapped.  He ground his teeth and said, “I don’t know whose dick you sucked to get this job, but it wasn’t mine.  Now get this calamari out on the table, and do not fuck up again!” 

He ignored Kili’s stricken expression as he whirled away.

***

The equipment was off, the counters wiped clean, the dishes were done, and Fili was finished with the next day’s menu.  Everyone else was already gone and the restaurant was quiet.  He poked his head into the dining area to double check before setting the alarm and heading out the back door.  He locked it, pocketed the keys, and then nearly tripped over someone sitting on the step.  He caught himself on the rail and said, “What the hell?”

When a glance showed the new guy, Fili said, “Oh, it’s you.”

He looked up at Fili and his eyes filled with tears.  With a sniffle, he stuck his face in his hands. 

Even Fili wasn’t heartless enough to walk away from someone sobbing on the steps.  He sat down with a sigh and said, “It’s Kili, right?”

A sound that could have meant anything, but Kili nodded so he must be right. 

Fili propped an ankle on his knee and said, “It’s good to get off of your feet at the end of the day.  Why are you out here, Kili?”

Kili started saying something, but it was garbled behind his hands.  Fili managed to understand that Kili was more than a little stressed by his new job, however.  At the end, Kili dropped his hands and added, “And now you hate me!”

Fili watched the tears roll down Kili’s face and resisted an urge to sigh again.  He started patting his pockets until he remembered the hand towel he had hanging in his belt loop.  He pulled it free and handed it to Kili and asked, “Have you ever waited tables before?”

Kili wiped at his nose and nodded.  He started to say something but stopped when Fili held up a hand. 

“Have you ever waited tables in a Michelin restaurant before?”

“No, but I –“  He stopped when Fili wagged a finger at him. 

“To keep our stars, everything has to be perfect.  The food, the service, the ambience, every little detail has to be perfect.  Like the calamari needs to be served immediately or it gets rubbery.  That can cost us a star.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Kili mumbled, his eyes filling with tears again. 

Fili couldn’t help but smile at the reaction.  “Now you know.  I know I can be a little short tempered at work, but I don’t hate you.  Okay?”

Kili nodded and wiped at his nose again.  He held the towel out to Fili, staring at the ground and looking miserable. 

“Yeah, you can keep that.  You didn’t answer me, though.  Why are you out here?”

Kili still stared at the ground as he answered, “My car wouldn’t start and I can’t reach anyone.”

“You’ve had a rough day,” Fili said. When Kili shot him a dirty look he raised his hands and said, “I’m not making fun of you, I promise.  I know being a waiter is a hard job and I wouldn’t want to work with me.” 

That got a smile and a snort out of Kili. 

Fili glanced at his watch.  “I tell you what.  We usually meet up at the bar on the corner after closing.  You come and join us for a drink, and you can hear horror stories about what a dick I am.  Then I’ll give you a ride home if you still need one when we’re done.  Okay?”

Kili wiped at his nose again and nodded.  “Okay, Chef.”

“Nah, man.  Out of the kitchen I’m just Fili.”

That got a real smile from Kili.  “Okay, Fili.”

Fili clapped him on the shoulder and stood up.  He offered a hand to help Kili up. 

“Everyone’s going to be able to tell I’ve been crying,” Kili said, losing his smile. 

“Can I tell you a secret?”  After Kili nodded, Fili went on, “You are far from the first person to cry on these steps.  You probably won’t be the last, either.” 

“Really?  Have you ever cried out here?”

Fili huffed with mock outrage and said, “Of course not.  I’m the chef.”  He helped Kili stand and smiled up at him.  “I do all my crying in the freezer.”

Kili’s peal of laughter echoed down the alley and made Fili laugh too.  As they walked to the bar, Fili told him, “Cheer up.  Tomorrow is bound to be better.”

“I thought the restaurant is closed tomorrow?”  Kili gave him a confused look. 

“See?  Better already.”

 


	20. Anders/Mitchell - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange!
> 
> Prompt: 36 Backyard cook out

Anders supposed it was normal to feel nervous.  He was surrounded by gods and goddesses, and he didn’t get along with most of them at the best of times.  This was the first such gathering where Mitchell was actually invited though, instead of just sort of tagging along behind Anders.  Mitchell had accepted, so here they were.  The human vessels of a Norse pantheon, plus one vampire.

Bragi was babbling away in the back of his mind, made stronger by the presence of the other gods nearby.  It made him want to pick up a pen and start writing.  Were the others affected too?  It would explain why they all got together occasionally like this, regardless of how they felt.  It was like being trapped in a loveless marriage with no possibility of separation.  He almost wanted to ask, but he would never admit to anything but the utmost surety in front of the others.  He would have a better chance of survival if he wrapped himself in raw meat and went swimming in a shark tank. 

He took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding and tried to keep an eye on his boyfriend without openly staring.  He wasn’t doing a good job of it, since Mitchell glanced at him and gave a little smile.  He sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him.  He shouldn’t worry.  If anyone could hold their own against a group of gods, it was Mitchell.  It was only that his family never did anything out of the kindness of their hearts.  Why had Mitchell been invited?

Michele came strolling up, tiptoeing her way through the grass on her high heels and fishing the olive out of her glass.  She leaned on the wall by Anders and said, “Mitchell’s not a bad looking guy, for a corpse.”

Anders watched her pop the olive between her cherry red lips as he said, “He’s not exactly a corpse.”

“Undead, whatever.”  She shrugged one shoulder.  “Sorry if I’m not aware of the politically correct terminology.  How is he in bed?”

“Why don’t you tell me how Mike is?”  Anders frowned at her.

Michele got a wicked smile and asked, “Do you really want to know?”

“Hell no!”  He’d forgotten that Michele had no shame.  “That’s a mental image I don’t need.”

She smirked and took a sip of her drink.  “I bet he’s hung.  Is he hung?”

“Does everything have to revolve around sex?”  That was a mistake.  He knew it as soon as he said it. 

“Oooh, don’t tell me you have feelings for this one?”  Michele widened her eyes in mock surprise. 

“I never said that.”  Anders tried to mitigate the damage, but it was too late. 

“You implied it.”  Michele gave Anders a thoughtful look.  “Out of everyone in the world, you go and fall in love with a vampire.  A man, at that.”

“I’m not in love with anyone.”  Even as the words left his mouth, Anders couldn’t resist another glance at Mitchell.  Mitchell was laughing at a story Olaf was telling and didn’t notice. 

“You can lie to yourself, Anders, but you can’t lie to me.  Not about this.”  Michele gave a little flick of her fingers as a goodbye, and started picking her way back across the yard to where Mike and Ty were standing beside the grill. 

Anders watched her go, taking another swallow of his beer.  He looked back at Mitchell.  Now Mitchell had his head thrown back, curls flying and the line of his throat bobbing with laughter. 

Something softened in Anders at the sight and he smiled in turn.  He was happy that Mitchell was happy and included by his family.  Was this love?  He didn’t know, but whatever it was, it was nice. 

He knew that eventually there would be another argument with hurtful words and raised voices.  There always was, with his family.  Whatever.  He’d appreciate this moment and soak up the happiness while he could. 

 


	21. Anders and Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange again!
> 
> Prompt 83 - Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. 
> 
> I'm not sure what the original prompter had in mind, but this probably isn't it. Sorry.

This entire trip had been a bust.  Anders had failed to sign the new clients because they expected the impossible.  His plane had been delayed on his layover, and he was stuck in this godforsaken town for another twenty-four hours.  And now, to top it all off, he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because his hotel was nowhere in sight. 

He could have sworn that he needed to go right when he left the bar, but a couple of blocks in that direction only led to an industrial area that was abandoned for the night.  It was quiet and still, and more than a little creepy, but he could cut down the next alley.  Four or five blocks down was a restaurant and a few pubs.  He could find a cab there. 

About halfway down the alley, Anders heard laughter and a muffled shout, followed by a loud crash.  His steps faltered and he heard more laughter and a moan.  Was someone having sex in the alley?  If so, it didn’t sound like very good sex.  He crept forward cautiously and peered around the edge of a dumpster. 

It was hard to make out what was going on.  There was a man splayed out on the ground, but his clothes were still on.  Three men and a woman were kneeling around him and it looked like they were kissing him on his neck and wrists.  Then the woman sat up and Anders saw her face.  There was blood running down her chin, dark and shiny in the dim light.  Her eyes were black and something was wrong with her teeth. 

Anders sucked in a breath, he wasn’t sure if he was going to call for help or what, but the option was taken from him when a hand slapped over his mouth.  Another arm wrapped around his waist and jerked him backward, behind the side of the dumpster. 

“Shh,” someone breathed in his ear.  “I don’t know if I can fight them all.  Be quiet.  Okay?”

Anders nodded and the arms released him.  He turned around and saw a tall man with dark curly hair.  A sucking noise distracted him, though.  He threw a glance over his shoulder and his gorge rose. He could only imagine what was making that wet sound. 

“Hey, no, don’t listen,” the man told him.  He put his palms on either side of Anders’ face, forcing Anders to look up at him.  “There isn’t anything you can do about that.  We need to get you out of here.  Come on.”

He took Anders’ hand and pulled him down the alley.  A whimper made Anders loose his footing and stumble, kicking aside a paper as he caught his balance.  The man grabbed Anders’ arm, whipped him around to put his back against the wall, leaned against him, and kissed him. 

“John?” a voice called.  “Is that you?”

Anders’ rescuer angled his body to keep him pinned against the wall and raised an arm so Anders couldn’t see past it.  He lifted his head and said, “Yeah?”

“I thought so.  What are you doing here?”  The voice sounded closer. 

Anders buried his face against John’s neck and shuddered.  He didn’t want to see the owner of that voice. 

“Little bit busy, as you can see.  I didn’t realize this alley was already occupied.”

A laugh and then the voice said, “Yeah, I see.  Why don’t you bring your new friend and join us?”

Anders made a noise and John caught him around the back of the neck with one big hand.  He kept his face buried against John’s neck and was rewarded with a quick squeeze. 

“Not in the mood to share, mate.  This one is mine.”  John’s voice had dropped, and even though the words were friendly enough, the tone was a warning. 

“Alright, be that way.  Catch you later?”

“Yeah.”

Footsteps walked away and then John stepped back from Anders.  He slung an arm around Anders’ shoulders, and used it to push him down the alley.  Anders tried to glance behind them and see what happened to the man on the ground. 

“No, don’t look back.  Keep walking.”  John tightened his grip on Anders’ shoulders until they reached the end of the alley.  They turned right and walked two more blocks before he let go of Anders’ shoulders, but took his hand to keep walking. 

Anders felt like he was going into some sort of shock.  He was cold and his hands and feet felt numb.  Was that possible if you weren’t physically hurt?  He shook his head and looked up at John and told him, “Thank you.  I think you saved my life.”

John didn’t look at him, instead scanned the street in front of them.  “I know, and you’re welcome.”

“John –“

“Don’t call me that.  I prefer Mitchell.”

“Okay then, Mitchell, do you have a phone?”

That got his attention.  He looked at Anders and asked, “Why?”

“So we can call the cops.”  Anders felt like that should have been obvious. 

“We can’t call the cops.”  Mitchell tugged on Anders’ arm, making him walk a little faster.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a dead guy in that alley.”  He didn’t want to add he was also pretty sure he had witnessed a murder.  He didn’t even want to think about the blood drinking. 

Mitchell led him to an intersection.  Anders heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of lights and cars and other people.  Before they got too close, Mitchell pulled him to a stop under a street light. 

Taking Anders by the shoulders, Mitchell explained, “You can’t call the cops, and you can’t tell anyone what you saw.  By the time anyone gets down there, the body will be gone.  There won’t be a trace of anything left, and you’ll be the lunatic in the local paper raving about vampires.”

“But a man is dead,” Anders insisted.  “We can’t do nothing.”

“There’s nothing to be done for him.  He’s dead, and you will be too if you insist on pursuing this.  Do you understand me?”  Mitchell gave Anders’ shoulders a little shake for emphasis. 

“The police –“

“Won’t do anything.  You can’t trust them here.  You can’t trust anybody.  Go home, Anders.  You aren’t safe out at night.”  Mitchell released him and turned to walk away. 

“But…” The words died in Anders’ throat when Mitchell turned to face him again. 

Mitchell’s eyes were black just like the woman’s in the alley.  And were those fangs?  The blood turned to ice in Anders’ veins and all he could do was stare. 

“I said go home.  Run.”  Mitchell took a step back towards Anders. 

His nerve broke.  Anders spun and ran for the lights, for the safety of a crowd, even as dubious as that was.  Before he reached the populated street, he stopped.  Breathing hard, he looked behind him to see if anything was chasing him.  The street was dark and empty. 

He turned back to the lights, hand already up in the air to hail a cab.  Screw the hotel.  He was going back to the airport and taking the first plane he could get on.  He didn’t care where it went, as long as it was away from here. 

 


	22. Jim/Ross - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange!
> 
> Prompt 12 - The last textbook I need for my class is sold out, and you, a worker at the bookstore, is mildly concerned about the lowkey breakdown I’m having over it. 
> 
> I'm also dipping my toe into DarkHawk. Here we go!

Classes had been in session for about two weeks now, so the campus bookstore was fairly quiet.  Jim was grateful, because the quiet gave him a chance to do his homework.  His reading was interrupted by the bell on the door when someone came in, and he looked up. 

“Let me know if you need any help,” Jim said. 

The guy nodded and headed down an aisle.  He looked like he knew what he was after, so Jim didn’t move from his spot.  He did lean a little further over the counter to watch him walk, though.  Long legs in tight jeans, perky ass, narrow waist and broad shoulders, it was a treat to watch him go.  The guy turned a corner and Jim sat back with a sigh.  Too bad more customers didn’t look like that one. 

He returned to his book, but his reading was interrupted once more by a loud gasp and a thump.  He looked up, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  There was another thump, and he realized he didn’t see the customer.  The guy was tall enough to see over the tops of the shelves.  Where was he?

Jim left his book behind the counter and went in search of the customer.  He turned down the aisle, and was greeted by the sight of the guy’s perfect ass, stuck up in the air. 

The guy was on his hands and knees, with his head shoved into the back of the very bottom shelf.  He swept over the shelf with one hand, like he was checking for a false bottom or something.  When his search revealed nothing, he hit his head on the shelf.  That explained the thumping noise. 

“Can I help you?” Jim asked. 

The guy startled, slamming his head into the bottom of the shelf above him. He cursed and scooted out from under the shelves before sitting up and rubbing at his head. 

“Are you okay?”  Jim had to make an effort not to gawk.  The view from the front was as good as the view from the back.  Curly hair, dark eyes, and a generous mouth combined to a devastating result.  That was with a scowl.  Jim didn’t want to see the guy smile, or he might start stripping on the spot. 

“I need the book for anatomy,” the guy said.  He waved around a paper clutched in one fist, pointing at a sticker on the shelves.  “It says it should be right here, but it isn’t.”

Jim raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s sold out.  We should be getting some more in about two weeks.  Maybe sooner if someone drops out and sells their book.”

“Two weeks?” the guy whispered.  The scowl vanished and a stricken look replaced it.  “I can’t wait two more weeks.  I have a paper due in three days, and our first test is coming up.”

Jim shrugged.  “Sorry.  Usually people buy their books on the first day.”

“I didn’t have the money!  I had to wait for my paycheck!”  The guy shifted around to sit tailor style on the floor and buried his face in his hands.  “I can’t do this class with no book!”

“Do you know anyone in class who will share?”  Jim wasn’t sure what to do with the tall college student who appeared to be curling into a ball on the floor. 

“I just started here!  I don’t know anyone in class,” the guy said, raising his tear-stained face.  He asked Jim, “I’m going to fail, aren’t I?”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Jim tried to assure him. 

It was the wrong thing to say.  The guy let out a chocked sob and buried his face in his hands again.  He drew his knees up and started muttering something. 

“Okay, wait, don’t panic,” Jim said. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to the crying mess on the floor or himself.  He looked around and they were still alone in the store.  “I can help you.”

“How?” the guy said without looking up. 

“You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

That got the guy’s attention.  He looked up and said, “Let me guess, you’re a black market book dealer.”

Well, sarcastic was at least a step up from crying.  Jim smiled and shook his head.  “Nope, but I can lose my job if you tell anyone what I am telling you.”

A glimmer of hope washed over the guy’s face.  “What is it?”

“Do you have a Kindle?”  After the guy nodded, Jim went on.  “You can take the ISBN and rent the book from Amazon.  You can probably get it for the Kindle, but even if you can’t, you can get fast delivery.  Students get free Prime.”

The guy wiped his nose on his sleeve and sat up straight.  “What’s an ISBN?”

“Here, let me show you.”

The tears dried up as Jim showed him where the number was, and helped him order it on his phone.  They also downloaded the reading app, and the guy whooped when he saw the book on it.  He caught Jim in a big hug, but released him and stepped back with a blush. 

“You’re a life saver.  Seriously, I didn’t know what I was going to do.  Is there any way I can repay you?”

Looking up into the guy’s eyes, Jim discovered he was right.  The smile suited that mouth so much better than a scowl.  Thankfully he resisted the urge to throw his underwear and said, “You can let me take you for a coffee this weekend.”

“Coffee?  Like a date?”  Jim nodded and the guy’s smile widened.  “I’d like that.”

Jim plucked the phone from the guy’s hand and entered his number.  “There.  Text me and let me know a good time.  I’m Jim, by the way.”

“Ross.  And thank you again.  I’ll text you tonight, okay?”

Jim nodded and smiled.  He watched as Ross fumbled with his phone and nearly tripped on the way out of the store.  He was still smiling when he returned to the counter.  Shaking his head, he flipped open his book.  He needed to get this assignment done.  He had a date this weekend. 

 


	23. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange thing!
> 
> Prompt 60 - "Let me do this for you."
> 
> Set in my Cups and Roses AU.

Mitchell always put off feeding for as long as possible.  He’d be fine for a while, but then his hands would start to shake.  He’d try to hide it, but Anders saw anyway.  He’d start getting that haunted look in his eyes that Anders hated.  He’d eat less and drink more, and if he went without blood long enough then the cramps would start. 

Anders knew what it was like to hate a part of himself.  He knew what it was like to be a slave to something beyond his control.  He knew, but that didn’t mean he liked to watch Mitchell have to go through it. 

He had brought Chinese food home for supper, and they were sitting at the table.  He watched Mitchell give up on his chopsticks and pick apart an eggroll with trembling fingers.  He set his food aside and placed his hands flat on the table. 

“You need to feed.”  Anders was blunt, not mincing his words.  He wasn’t going to give Mitchell the chance to twist the conversation. 

Mitchell didn’t look up, choosing to mutter at the eggroll, “Don’t tell me what I need.”

“You know what happens if you wait too long.”

“Drop it, Anders.”

Anders pressed his hands harder on the table.  He kept his voice mild when he said, “I can tell you need to feed.”

Mitchell’s lip curled and he sneered at Anders from under his brows.  “And you’re such a shining example of self-care.  Why don’t you have some more vodka, Anders?”

His fingertips were turning white but his voice was still steady when he replied, “We aren’t talking about me right now.”

“Fuck off,” Mitchell snapped.  He grabbed his bottle of beer and rose, shoving his chair back hard enough that it teetered on two legs before falling with a clatter.  He ignored it and went to the couch. 

Anders rolled his eyes.  Along with the physical symptoms, Mitchell also got irritable and dramatic.  He rose and took off his jacket so he could roll up one of his shirt sleeves.  He sat beside Mitchell on the couch, but Mitchell ignored him. 

“Mitch.”  Anders softened his voice. “Please.  Let me do this for you.”

That was the wrong thing to say.  Mitchell slammed his bottle on to the coffee table hard enough for the beer to foam up and run everywhere.  He jumped up and snarled, “I said no, Anders.  I’m not one of your bimbos.  You can’t Bragi me into doing anything I don’t want to do.  Your stupid god shit doesn’t work on me.”

A flash of black eyes, and then Mitchell stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Anders took a deep breath, trying to keep a lid on his rising temper.  Bragi was muttering in the back of his mind, having his own tantrum at Mitchell’s attitude.  If he followed Mitchell into the bedroom, the only thing he would accomplish is to start a fight.  He took another deep breath, counting to five before releasing it. 

Once he calmed down, he rose to get a towel and wipe up the beer.  When he was done he tossed it in the sink and grabbed his drink.  He settled in front of the television and started flipping aimlessly through the channels. 

He would try again tomorrow night. 


	24. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange thing!
> 
> Prompt 8 - First hunting trip together
> 
> Set after the events of my story Always. Anders and Mitchell are both vampires.

Mitchell and Anders had both showered and changed into something inconspicuous.  Anders hadn't said a word, he'd just done as Mitchell told him. It was starting to irritate Mitchell, but he wanted to get Anders fed and settled before they tried to unpack all the emotional shit. After the day they had, it would be a whole lot of emotional shit to try and shovel.

Anders was driving, but Mitchell directed him to a seedy part of town. Anders found a spot under a streetlight and parked. They both sat in the car, listening to the engine ticking as it cooled.

Mitchell looked over at Anders. "Are you ready?"

"I don't like doing this." Anders didn't look at Mitchell. He just stared at his hands in his lap.

"I know. This is the easiest way for your first time, though."

"What was your first time like?"

"I'll tell you later, when we get home." Mitchell didn't want to say he didn't remember his first time. There had been so many times between then and now that they all blurred together.

Anders huffed.  “A prostitute, though?”

“Let’s get it over with, okay?  We’ll do something different next time.”  Mitchell started to reach out. 

Anders didn’t wait, though.  He got out of the car and shut the door behind him. 

Mitchell let his arm drop and followed.  They walked down a few blocks and took a turn.  Mitchell was starting to get antsy, that hyper feeling he always got before a hunt, the anticipation and the thrill.  He hadn’t hunted in so long, and being able to share this with Anders added a level of excitement he hadn’t felt in far too long. 

Anders didn’t look excited, though.  He looked grim, with his brows pulled down and his mouth pressed in a white line, staring at his feet. 

“If you need help, I’ll be right there.  I’m here for you if you need anything at all, okay?”  Mitchell tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn’t keep the eagerness out of his voice entirely.  He couldn’t wait to see Anders take his victim. 

Anders didn’t reply, but his head came up and he looked around.  Mitchell could smell the humans too, and it made him smile to see Anders able to pick up the scent.  He would make a strong vampire once he adjusted to his new abilities. 

Keeping his voice low, Mitchell murmured, “Don’t worry about the mess.  When you’re done I’ll help you clean up.”

Anders frowned at that.  “I’m not planning on making a mess.”

“No one plans on it, Anders.  It just tends to happen, especially to fledglings.”  Mitchell shrugged.  Messy or not, Anders would need help hiding the body. 

They turned a corner, and saw a few women standing around.  Mitchell fell a step behind Anders, letting him take the lead and choose which one he wanted. 

Anders’ steps faltered before he clenched his fists and walked up to one. 

She turned to face him with a smile.  “Hi, handsome.”

“How much?” Anders blurted, sounding for all the world like a nervous virgin. 

Mitchell couldn’t help smiling at him.  It was adorable, watching Anders being all fidgety and looking shy. 

The woman must have thought so too. Her smile grew and she said, “No small talk first?  I like a man who gets right down to business.”

Anders rolled his eyes before pulling out a couple of bills.  “How’s this for small talk?  Do you have a place we can go?”

She plucked the money from his fingers and made it disappear with a sleight of hand Mitchell envied.  “Sure thing, sugar.  Follow me.”

She took Anders’ hand and started walking down an alley.  Mitchell trailed along behind, and she turned and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I just want to watch,” Mitchell said, giving her a smile.

Looking to Anders, she said, “That will cost extra.”

He pulled out another bill and handed it over.  She made it vanish and smiled back at Mitchell before tucking her arm through Anders’ elbow.  She led them around a corner, to a dead end in the alley.  She winked at Mitchell before facing Anders and saying, “Showtime.”

Anders looked around with distaste.  “Here?”

“No one will bother us, sugar.  Here, let me give you a hand,” she purred as she reached for his belt. 

Anders looked over her shoulder to where Mitchell was standing behind her.  After Mitchell nodded, he grabbed her hand.  “How about a kiss first?”

Mitchell fought the jealousy he felt, watching her twine her fingers around the back of Anders’ head as she went on tiptoe to give him a kiss.  He made his hands into fists as Anders grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.  Anders kissed his way across her jaw and down her throat, nuzzling at the crook for a moment.  She tilted her head and Anders wrapped his hand around the other side of her neck before looking up at Mitchell.  He blinked and his eyes turned black before he closed them and lowered his head again. 

Mitchell’s mouth ran dry, and he had to adjust his pants.  Anders looked even better than he had imagined, and he wanted nothing more than to join him.  He ignored his hard cock to step closer, though.  They could play later.  Right now he prepared to help Anders when the prostitute realized something was wrong. 

The expected scream didn’t come, though.  She gasped and her hands tightened in Anders’ hair.  Anders held her closer and raised one knee between her thighs.  She rocked against it with a moan. 

Why wasn’t she struggling to get away, or fight back, or something?  Mitchell knew Anders had bitten her.  He could smell the blood.  He could see Anders’ throat working as he swallowed.  Mitchell ignored how distracting that was as he tried to figure out what was going on.  He was having to fight every instinct he had as the scent of her arousal carried on the air.  Anders was drinking from her and not only was she not horrified, she was getting off on it. 

He must have made a noise, because Anders’ eyes opened to look at him again.  Mitchell felt his own eyes flash black in response. 

Anders licked across the tiny wound in her neck before blinking his eyes back to their familiar blue.  He pulled back and the woman staggered a bit on her heels.  He caught her around the waist, holding her steady until she found her footing. 

“Sorry, I got dizzy for a second,” she said, raising a hand to her head.

“You should go have some lunch,” Anders told her.

She shook her head and reached for his belt again.  Anders stopped her, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm as she said, “Don’t you want to finish?”

“I’m done.”

“That’s it?  You just wanted to give me a hickey?”  She pulled her hand away and looked back at Mitchell. 

Thankfully his eyes were human again.  He shrugged at her and held out a hand to Anders.  Anders took it as he walked past the woman. 

She rubbed at her throat as they walked away, calling after them, “Well, come back and visit me again.”

Mitchell looked over his shoulder.  “We will.”

They walked in silence back to the car.  Once they got in, Anders sighed and said, “I’m tired.”

Mitchel nodded.  “Feeding might make you feel logy.  How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Feed without killing her.”

Anders looked surprised.  “You did it to me enough times.”

Mitchell didn’t want to say it had taken him decades to gain that sort of control.  He didn’t want to have to explain about the trail of bodies he had left in his wake, the rivers of blood he had spilled, or how much he had enjoyed all of it.  He didn’t want to admit that maybe Anders was already a better vampire than he had ever been. 

Instead, he leaned over and gave Anders a kiss, tasting the coppery tang of blood on his lips, before pulling back and saying with a smile, “Let’s go home.”

Anders started the car and Mitchell looked out the window.  The prostitute would definitely see him again. No one got to touch his Anders like that, except him.  Not touch and live through it, anyway. 

 


	25. FIli and KIli - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look! Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill! Because my muse has decided I need to write all of them. And yes, I am filling the same prompt multiple times. Just go with it. 
> 
> Prompt 60 - Let me do this for you.

It had been almost a year since they reclaimed the mountain.  Almost a year since Thorin, Fili, and Kili all nearly died.  Almost a year since Kili thought he had lost everything that was important to him.  Almost a year since he watched Azog stab Fili and throw him off the cliff. 

It had been a long year full of pain and recovery.  It had been full of mending, relearning how to do things and regain their strength.  It had also been a year of learning to accept that there were some things they would never do again. 

Kili had almost grown accustomed to the cane that he needed now.  More than a few steps without it made the nerves in his leg start to sing, and then howl.  Too far, and the leg would give out and leave him sprawled on the ground.  He still did the exercises, but he would never be as he was before.  That was fine, and he accepted it as the way things were. 

It was harder for Fili.  Fili had always been able to accomplish almost everything he set his mind to do.  He couldn’t admit that he would never wield his twin swords again.  Even a two-handed sword was too much for his weakened arm to handle now.  Some days it was a challenge for him to even hold a quill. 

Kili was there for him, of course.  It was still an adjustment for him too, to realize that he would never again see his ambidextrous brother twirling and cutting through his foes like a force of nature.  It made his heart hurt to watch Fili struggle with things. 

Like now, for instance.  Fili was in front of the fire in their sitting room, and was trying to sharpen a sword.  He had the whetstone in one hand, and was using the other to hold the sword steady as he pulled the stone down the blade.  He couldn’t manage to do it, though.  If he held the stone with his weakened hand, he couldn’t keep the even pressure he needed to hone the edge.  If he held the sword with that hand, he couldn’t keep his grip and dropped it.  He was trying to keep the sword away from his clothing so the oil he was using on the stone didn’t ruin his pants.  It wasn’t working, because Kili could see spots where it had dripped. 

The fourth time the sword clattered to the floor, Kili couldn’t stand it anymore.  He crossed the room, limping without his cane, and said, “Here, I’ll do it.”

Without looking up, Fili snapped, “I can sharpen my own sword.”

Kili sank to the ottoman, holding his leg stiffly out in front of him.  “I tried to go hunting today.”

That got Fili to look at him.  “Really?”

Kili nodded. 

“How did it go?”

“About as well as I expected.  It’s almost impossible to be quiet with a cane in the forest.  When I tried to get along without it, I nearly fell over.  By the time I regained my balance, the deer was gone.  My hunting days are done, Fee.”

Fili set the whetstone aside.  “I’m sorry.  Maybe we can figure something out.”

Kili shook his head and shrugged.  “Other dwarves can hunt.  We won’t starve.  But you’re gone all day helping Thorin, and I feel useless.”

“You aren’t useless, Kili.”

He shrugged again.  “I guess I can find something to do.  But meanwhile, can I help?  Please, let me do this for you.  Okay?”  Kili widened his eyes and let his bottom lip quiver just a tiny bit. 

“You are entirely too old you be giving me that look,” Fili scolded.  Nevertheless, he passed the whetstone and sword to Kili as he muttered, “You are such a brat.”

Now that he had gotten his way, Kili gave him a sunny smile.  “Maybe, but you love me anyway.”

Fili sat back and rubbed at his aching shoulder, but returned the smile.  “Yeah, I do.”

 


	26. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it. Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill! This one is set in the Cups and Roses AU. TW for discussion of Norse mythology and bestiality. No actual bestiality occurs in the story. 
> 
> Prompt 145 - Why is there a goat in the bathroom?

Anders and Mitchell had joined the rest of the Johnson clan at Mike’s bar.  They hadn’t been there long and everything was still going smoothly.  It was almost pleasant, and Anders hoped that for once they could spend an hour or two together and not have it end in anything violent or weird.  He should have known better. 

Mitchell stood and excused himself to go to the loo.  He walked in, and the door hadn’t even swung shut behind him when he turned back around and returned to the bar.  He looked at Mike and asked, “Why is there a goat in the bathroom?”

Olaf said, “We tried having her in here, but she seems to like it better in the bathroom.  I think she likes the way the tiles sound when she walks.”

Mitchell looked from Olaf back to Mike, who shrugged.  Mitchell looked at them both like they had gone crazy and said, “But that really doesn’t explain why you have a goat in the bar in the first place.”

“We’re goat sitting because Derrick had to take care of some business, and Colin is having some sort of party,” Mike explained while he popped open a bottle of beer and sat it on the bar for Mitchell. 

Still looking bewildered, Mitchell tried to clear it up.  “So the goat is here because she isn’t allowed to go to the party?”

Mike snorted and Olaf said, “She’s invited to the party.  That’s why we are watching her.”

Mitchell raised his hands and looked to Anders for help. 

Before Anders could say anything, Mike said, “It’s just god stuff.”

Mitchell looked at Mike, and then looked back at Anders. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Anders muttered into his beer before facing Mitchell.  “The goat is in the bathroom because she likes the tiles.  She’s in the bar because Derrick is afraid that Colin is going to eat and/or fuck his goat.  Probably both, but hopefully not at the same time.  Mike is goat sitting to prevent something happening to the damn goat.”

Mitchell looked horrified. He cast a glance at the bathroom and lowered his voice like he was afraid the goat might hear him.  “Colin has sex with goats?”

“No.  Loki has sex with goats.”  Anders nodded and took a sip of his beer. 

“Well, to be fair, we don’t know about Colin’s proclivities,” Olaf mused.  “He might enjoy goats too.  And Loki has sex with everything.  Have you ever heard the story about Loki and the horse?”

Anders stopped that before it got started.  “No one wants to hear the horse story again, Olaf.”

“Maybe we should take the goat home with us,” Mitchell suggested to Anders. 

Mike laughed but said, “Absolutely not.  I’m responsible for the damn thing, and Thor is very attached to his goat.”

“Thor?”  Mitchell looked at Anders again. 

“Derrick is Thor,” Anders confirmed. 

Mitchell started rubbing at his temples.  “This is so confusing.”

Anders took pity and stood up.  “Now that you’ve traumatized my vampire, I’ll be taking him home.” 

“He’s a vampire.  Surely he’s seen something worse than a little goat fucking,” Mike scoffed. 

Mitchell made a noise that might have been a whimper.  Anders took his hand and pulled him out of the bar without another word. 

They walked a few blocks before Mitchell said, “If I get nosy about your god business again, remind me of this, okay?”

With a smirk, Anders asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to know about the horse thing?”

Mitchell grabbed Anders by the arm and spun him to catch his face for a kiss.  When they broke apart, Anders was a little breathless. 

“Can we not talk about goats, or horses, or god stuff for the rest of the day?” Mitchell pleaded. 

“Sure thing, Vlad.  Let’s go home.”

 


	27. FIli and KIli - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 34 - Two trees growing together in a front yard. 
> 
> Another Spring Raffle Exchange prompt fill!

The first tree was planted on Fili’s first birthday, so he was too young to remember a time without it.  The second tree was planted on Kili’s first birthday, and he remembered that.  He remembered Amad laughing at Adad as he flexed his muscles while he dug the hole, trying to show off.  She was holding Kili, and he laughed too, although he didn’t understand why.  Fili was so proud when Adad offered to let him hold the tree straight so the dirt could be shoveled in around the roots. 

Fili remembered one of Thorin’s infrequent visits, spent in the meager shade of his tree while Kili crawled around them and Thorin spun tales of far off treasures and dragons.  He remembered Amad scolding Thorin, saying not to put impossible dreams in her boys’ heads. 

He remembered sitting under his tree and crying when the dwarves came with sad faces and holding their hats with Adad carried on a litter behind them.  Kili had found him there and crawled into his lap.  It was easier when he had someone to share his grief. 

Almost unnoticed, the trees grew until their limbs intertwined overhead, creating a shady refuge for their little family to relax after a day of hard work.  Fili remembered how Amad would close her eyes and use a kerchief as a fan, saying dwarves were more suited to living in the cool underground.  She was so pleased with the picnic table he and Kili made for her, though.

Fili remembered when he carved his initials into the trunk of his tree.  Once Kili saw them, he had to do the same.  Fili laughed when Kili couldn’t get them straight, so kept making them bigger to correct it. 

Those trees were silent witnesses to their lives.  They saw joy and sorrow, laughter and tears, health and broken arms.  And now, Fili was planning on following his uncle across the world on a quest with slim chance of success.  Win or not, he wouldn’t come back from his journey.  It seemed wrong that something so important wouldn’t be seen by his tree. 

“Fili, are you ready?” Kili called from the house. 

Fili pressed his head against the trunk of his tree.  On impulse, he pulled a leaf from the branch by his face and stuck it in his pocket.  At least some part of his tree would see the quest.  He whispered, “Goodbye, old friend.”

Another moment to pat the bark, and then he turned away.  He would plant a new tree when they reclaimed Erebor. 


	28. Fili/Kili - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill time again!
> 
> Prompt 118 - the color yellow

Kili heard it said often enough.  Men, or Elves, or other dwarves would be talking about Fili and call him “the yellow-haired dwarf.”  It always made Kili smile, because he knew better. 

On the surface, they were all correct.  Fili was one of the few dwarves with yellow hair, and the only blond living Durin.  It was an adequate way to describe him and everyone knew who they meant.  If Kili had the time on inclination, he could explain how Fili’s hair wasn’t just yellow. 

He could tell them that when Fili spent any time outside, the sun came to live in his hair, leaving streaks like the pale inside of a banana.  Fili would pull his hair back into a ponytail and take off his shirt to chop wood.  Kili could sit for hours, watching the way the light combined with Fili’s body hair to make him look like a bronze statue come to life. 

When he was done, Fili would wash up and come into the living room still rubbing his hair dry with a towel.  He’d let Kili brush it out as it dried.  Kili would try to name the colors he found: yam and carrot, marmalade and honey.  It made him long to taste, to bury his hands deep into Fili’s hair and press kisses against the scalp buried there. 

Later, when he had Fili spread out on the furs in front of the fire and glistening with sweat, when they were both spent and panting, Kili loved to card his fingers through Fili’s chameleon hair and look at the colors again.  Times like this looked like mustard, cider, ginger and spices.  Colors that would carry a bite to them for the unwary. 

When Fili was in his royal clothing, a proper representative of the line of Durin, standing in his place next to Thorin as the heir, his hair changed yet again.  It was marigolds and flying bees, splashes of butter and laced with gold.  There would be a flash of dancing flames when he turned his head to smile at Kili. 

So let the others look askance at him when he laughed at the description of the yellow-haired dwarf.  Kili knew better.  He knew the secrets hidden in Fili’s yellow hair. 


	29. Fili/Kili - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill! 
> 
> Prompt 26 - You love someone else, that’s fine. But I can’t be here to see it, I’m sorry. 
> 
> CW Angst

My dearest Kili,

You know I love you.  I always have.  I’ve known you were my One for as long as I can remember.  You were always it for me.

I feel like I should apologize.  Maybe I was too clingy.  Maybe you felt suffocated.  I tried not to pressure you before you were ready, and I tried to be patient.  Maybe I didn’t try hard enough.  I don’t know.  I can’t help but feel like I failed, somehow.  I can list the things I should have done, or could have done, and I would still be listing them when the sun melted in the sky and the world died.  It doesn’t change anything now. 

Last night I got done at the forge early.  I thought I’d come home and fix dinner.  I wanted to surprise you.  Instead, I was the one surprised.  I saw you with that dwarrowdam behind the tavern.  I saw everything, and I heard what you told her. 

You love someone else, that’s fine.  I wish you would have told me, instead of letting me find out like that.  I want you to be happy, believe it or not.  But I can’t be here to see it.  I’m sorry. 

By the time you find this letter, I’ll be gone.  If you ask Thorin or Amad where I went, they will tell you I took a job as a guard with a trading caravan.  Don’t try to follow me, because that was a lie.  I’m not telling them, or you, where I’m going.  I’m not entirely sure yet myself. 

I don’t know if I’ll be back.  I’ll send Amad a letter so she knows I am well, but I can’t think of coming back home yet.  Maybe sometime in the future, when the idea of seeing you with someone else doesn’t hurt so bad.  I’ll always love you, but if I do come back, I won’t be coming back to see my One.  I’ll just be visiting my brother. 

I wish you all the joy in the world.

Your brother,

Fili


	30. Fili and Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fill, because I've taken leave of my senses. 
> 
> Prompt 16 – Uhm, excuse me, but why is that bunny on a leash?
> 
> Set when Fili and Kili were still kids.

Fili clutched the coins his mother had given him tightly in one hand, and held on to Kili with the other.  Amad trusted them to go to the market without her, as long as they stayed together and didn't dawdle.  The problem with that is Kili would get distracted and wander off if Fili wasn't careful.  Kili's definition of dawdling was different from Amad's. 

Fili was repeating the items his mother sent them to get under his breath so he wouldn't forget anything when Kili pulled him to a halt.   

"Look, Fee!  Look at the bunny," Kili yelled.   

"Not so loud, Kili.  Use your inside voice," Fili told him, echoing what Amad told them both often.  As the older brother, it was up to him to set the example. 

"But we aren't inside," Kili pointed out.  At least he wasn't yelling anymore.   

Fili sighed.  "I know, but you don't need to yell in the market either." 

"But look!  It's a bunny!"  Kili tugged on Fili's arm to pull him closer.  "Why does that man have it on a leash?" 

"I don't know.  Shall we ask him?"  Fili smiled at Kili's eager nod.   

Kili started leading the way, but when they got closer he fell back to hide behind Fili.  When Fili got a good look at the man holding the leash, he slowed a bit too.  Then he reminded himself that while he may be young, he was a son of Durin, and was not going to be intimidated by a crazy looking old man with a bunny on a leash, even if it was the biggest bunny he'd ever seen.  He straightened his spine and marched up to the man, Kili in tow. 

"Sir?" Fili said.   

"Yes?"  The man looked around and frowned before looking down and spying the dwarflings.  "Oh, there you are!  I'm glad I'm not hearing voices again.  They can be quite annoying, you know." 

Fili was taken aback by the man.  There was a difference between harmlessly eccentric and completely insane, and Fili had to admit he wasn't sure which side of the line this man fell on.  But now the man was staring at him, or at least Fili thought he was.  It was hard to tell, because one of the man's eyes kept looking at other things.  The other eye was focused on Fili though, and Kili was behind him poking him in the back, so he pressed on.   

"Uhm, excuse me, but why is that bunny on a leash?"  Fili motioned to the bunny in question.   

The bunny looked at Fili and narrowed its eyes.  It was ridiculous, but Fili would have sworn it looked put out.   

"Excuse me?  This is not a bunny.  She is a Rhosgobel rabbit."  The man narrowed his eyes too, and for a moment looked an awful lot like a rabbit himself.   

"But why is your rabbit on a leash?" Kili piped up from his place of safety behind Fili.   

The rabbit looked even more annoyed and rapidly thumped one hind foot against the ground.  Fili took a step back, keeping Kili behind him.  Who knew what a giant annoyed rabbit might do? 

"Oh yes, pardon me," the man told the rabbit before looking back at Fili.  "And who might you be?" 

Fili was starting to regret this entire conversation.  He knew better than to be rude to his elders, though.  "Fili, sir, and this is my brother Kili." 

"Nice to meet you, boys.  I'm Radagast, and this rabbit is called Raspberry."  The man gave a little bow and then adjusted his hat.  The hat gave an annoyed chirp. 

Kili overcame his shyness and stepped around Fili to say, "You named your pet bunny Raspberry?" 

"Oh no, she isn't my pet, not at all."  Radagast frowned at Kili.   

It didn't put Kili off in the slightest.  "If she isn't your pet, then why do you have her on a leash?" 

"The leash isn't for her, it's for me.  I have a horrible habit of wandering off and getting lost.  Raspberry helps me get where I need to go, and then back again."  Radagast patted the rabbit on the head.   

Fili wasn't sure if the old man was teasing them or not.  "If the leash is for you, then why aren't you wearing it?" 

"Well, Raspberry doesn't have any hands to hold the end, now does she?  How would that work?"  Radagast looked at the rabbit and muttered, "Imagine that, a rabbit carrying a leash." 

"Can I pet her?" Kili asked.   

Radagast looked at the rabbit and shrugged.  The rabbit stepped forward and held still while Kili rubbed between her ears.  Fili gave into temptation and stroked her shoulder.   

"She's so soft," Kili murmured.  The rabbit looked pleased at that.   

Radagast looked around, muttering something before he said, "It was nice to meet you both, but now do excuse me.  I have an appointment to keep." 

Remembering his manners, Fili gave a bow and said, "Safe travels, sir." 

Kili waved exuberantly and said, "Bye, Mr. Radagast!  Bye, Raspberry!" 

Raspberry thumped her hind foot on the ground twice before turning and leading the old man away.  Radagast followed her without another word.   

Kili grinned up at Fili.  "Amad's gonna be sorry she missed the big bunny." 

Remembering Amad's admonishment to not talk to strangers, Fili said, "Maybe we should keep it a secret.  Let's go get the stuff.  If we have enough left over, Amad said we could get a honeycomb." 

Rabbits on leashes forgotten, Kili started babbling happily about honey and bees as he followed Fili down the lane.   

 


	31. Jim/Ross - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill!
> 
> Prompt 60 - Let me do this for you.

Ross could do anything.  At least it seemed like that sometimes to Jim.  No matter what it was, Ross had a tip or a trick or just a natural talent that let him do it better.  He made everything look effortless, and it made Jim feel useless. 

Jim already felt pretty useless today.  He had tripped getting out of the elevator at work and spilled his coffee not just on himself, but also on the boss’ secretary.  He offered to pay for the dry cleaning but she had been giving him disdainful looks all day.  Everything went downhill from there. 

Now he was on the patio, getting ready to start the charcoal in the grill as Ross sipped a beer and told a story about how he charmed a client.  Of course he charmed the client.  Ross was nothing if not charming.  Any other day, Jim would be happy for Ross, but today it only made him feel worse about himself. 

Jim was only listening with half an ear anyway, because he couldn’t get the stupid lighter to work.  He held it up to the light and could see it had fluid.  He shook it and pressed the button before pulling the trigger. There was the click and the spark, but it did not ignite.  He could do this.  He had done it a million times before.  He shook the lighter again, for all the good it did, and did another press and pull.  Nothing. 

Ross set his beer aside and joined Jim by the grill.  “There’s a trick to those long lighters.  Here, let me do it for you.”

“Oh my god!” Jim snapped.  He threw the lighter on the ground and whirled on Ross.  “Can you just stop being so fucking perfect for one damned minute?”

Surprise then hurt flashed across Ross’ face. 

Jim felt ashamed immediately.  He could feel his face heating up as he said, “I’m sorry.  Nothing has gone right today, I keep screwing up, and took it out on you.  It’s not your fault I’m an incompetent asshole.”

“Hey, no.”  Ross reached out and took Jim’s hand.  “Having an off day doesn't make you incompetent.”

Jim rolled his eyes.  “I notice you didn’t say anything about being an asshole.”

“Well, you can be an asshole, but so can I,” Ross said.

“This is true,” Jim teased. 

Ross pulled Jim into a hug and said, “I have an idea.  Why don’t we go in and order a pizza.”

“What about the charcoal?”

Ross shut the lid of the grill.  “What charcoal?”

It made Jim smile, but he asked, “What about the chicken?”

“It’s in the fridge.  It can keep until tomorrow.”

Now he was just doing it to be ornery, but Jim asked, “What about your special trick for the lighter?”

“I’ll show you later.  Tonight let’s just veg on the couch and watch a movie.  Okay?”

“Okay.”

After a quick squeeze, Ross let him go so they could go in.  Jim followed him.  The day might have been awful, but cuddling his boyfriend on the couch sounded like a good way to end it. 


	32. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange thing! 
> 
> Prompt 129 - You're bleeding. 
> 
> Rated T for mentions of abuse. Set in my Cups and Roses AU.

Anders held his keys so they wouldn’t jangle as he unlocked his door.  It was late and hopefully Mitchell would be in bed asleep.  All he wanted right now was to take a shower and crawl into bed next to his boyfriend.

No such luck.  Mitchell was on the couch watching one of the crappy DVDs he loved.  It backlit him so all Anders could see was his silhouette when he looked up and asked, “How’d it go?”

Forcing a smile, Anders replied, “Same old same old.  You know how it is.”

“I’m sorry.  Why don’t you come and sit with me?”  Mitchell opened the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Let me go clean up first.”  Anders took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. 

Mitchell had returned to watching television, but looked up sharply.  “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Anders.  I can smell it.”  Mitchell stood and crossed the room.  “Show me.”

“Damn vampire,” Anders muttered, but he gestured to his shoulder.  “I tripped and fell.  I scraped my arm on the bricks.”

Mitchell’s brows dropped into a scowl.  “Do me the courtesy of not treating me like an idiot.  Which one did it?”

“I don’t know what –“

“Stop.  Just stop.  You were out with your brothers and you came home bleeding.  Again.”

“It’s nothing, Mitch, just a scratch.”  Anders hated hearing the defeat in his voice but he couldn’t help it.  He stared at his feet, not wanting to see what was in Mitchell’s face.

Mitchell sighed.  “You can’t keep letting them use you.”

“They’re my family, I’m sort of stuck with them.”

“That doesn’t give them the right to abuse you.”

Anders looked up and frowned.  “They don’t abuse me.”

“Jesus, Anders, why do you keep defending them?”

“They’re my brothers.  They’re all I’ve got.”

The anger in Mitchell’s face changed to hurt.  Anders could barely hear him when he shook his head and murmured, “No, they aren’t.  I’m going to bed.”

Mitchell went into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.  Anders sighed, and instead of going to the bathroom he headed to the kitchen.  It had been a long day and he needed a drink.

 


	33. Anders/Mitchell - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill! I bet you saw that coming, didn't you. 
> 
> Prompt 79 - The morning after  
> Set after chapter 32. Anders/Mitchell

Anders felt like he had died.  No, that can’t be right.  If he was dead, it wouldn’t hurt this bad.  Everything hurt.  Every joint in his body had been filled with ground glass.  His eyeballs were full of sand.  Even his hair was cringing in pain.  He cracked an eye open and immediately slammed it shut against the light spearing into his brain.  He would have moaned but his throat was too sore, so he whimpered instead. 

“Anders?  You up, love?”  Mitchell kept his voice low. 

It didn’t matter.  Mitchell might as well have screamed, considering the throbbing in Anders’ head.  He whimpered again. 

“Here, this will help.”

A hand nudged Anders’ shoulder.  Anders rolled over and buried his face into his pillow.  His pillow?  How did he get to bed?  Right now it was unimportant.  He weakly flapped a hand at Mitchell and whispered, “The light’s too bright.”

The bed jostled and Anders pressed his lips together against the wave of nausea.  When Mitchell sat back down and bounced him again, Anders pressed a hand to his mouth. 

“Drink this.”

The hand nudged his shoulder again, so Anders rolled over on to his side.  Before he opened his eyes, he said, “Unless that is a bloody mary with a morphine chaser, take it back.”

“Sorry, but we’re all out of morphine.”  Mitchell sounded amused. 

Anders blindly waved his hand around until Mitchell grabbed it and stuck a glass in it.  He craned his neck and took a sip.  When his tongue registered cold water, he drank it down. 

“We’re also out of vodka.”  Mitchell sounded much less amused now.  “You drank it all.”

That explained why Anders didn’t remember much of last night.  He remembered coming home, and Mitchell getting angry with him.  He grabbed a bottle from the freezer and everything after that was sort of a blur. 

“I’m sorry,” Anders whispered. 

“For what?”

“Whatever it is that I don’t remember doing.”

Mitchell chuckled and said, “All you did was pass out on the couch.  Here.”

Anders cracked an eye open again to see Mitchell holding out painkillers and a glass of apple juice.  He craned his neck, opened his mouth and let Mitchell pop the pills in before he drained the juice and laid back with a sigh. 

Mitchell carded his fingers through the longer hair on top of Anders’ head, and scratched at his scalp.  Anders hummed his appreciation and relaxed.  He was almost dozing when Mitchell spoke again. 

“I’m sorry, too.  I just don’t like the way your family treats you.”

Anders opened his eyes.  Mitchell was turned so Anders could only see his profile.  He sighed and said, “It’s okay.”

Mitchel shook his head but still didn’t look at Anders.  “It’s not okay, not at all.”

“Once Axl finds Frigg –“

“Then they will be stronger than ever.”

Anders wanted to point out that so would he, but instead he said, “Then they won’t need my help anymore.  Then I won’t have to spend time with them.”

Now Mitchell looked at Anders from the corner of his eye.  “What does Bragi think about that?”

Bragi was blessedly silent, a rare occurrence that Anders didn’t want to disrupt.  He shrugged and said, “I guess he’s fine.  He’s not complaining, at least.”

“I guess that’s something.  Try to get some more rest.  I’ll find us something for breakfast.”  Mitchell stood up.

“Dry toast is fine for me.”

“I thought I’d order a pizza.  Pineapple, sausage, and anchovy, right?”

Anders’ stomach did a flip and he groaned.  “You’re evil.”

Mitchell laughed.  As he left the room he said, “Well, I am a vampire after all.” 

Anders watched him go.  Mitchell was right about one thing.  His family took him for granted.  Maybe he should take Mitchell on a trip, a vacation somewhere, just the two of them.  It would be a nice surprise. 

He could plan it later.  Right now he was going to go back to sleep and hope he woke up with less of a hangover. 

 


	34. Anders/Mitchell - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill! Anders/Mitchell, rated M for violence.
> 
> Prompt 67 – After the meal, he opened the fortune cookie. It said, “You are in danger. Say nothing and leave immediately. I will find you later and explain.”

It had been a pleasant evening.  Anders and Mitchell had gone out to eat at their favorite Chinese restaurant, and now they were getting ready to leave.  Anders was looking forward to taking his boyfriend home and getting pounded into the mattress, or couch, floor, whatever.  He wasn’t picky.  He paid the check and came back to the table. 

Mitchell had a funny look on his face, and before Anders could sit back down he said, “We need to go.”

“You read my mind,” Anders said with a grin.  He lost his smile when Mitchell stood up fast enough to almost knock over his chair.  “What’s wrong?”

Mitchell shook his head and made for the door.  Anders trailed along behind him.  Once outside, Mitchell grabbed Anders’ arm and hurried him along, turning into the alley at the end of the block.  After a glance around, he pulled Anders to a stop and handed him a slip of paper. 

Anders took it.  “What’s this?”

“Read it.”

While Mitchell watched the direction they had come from, Anders read the handwritten note.  It said, “You are in danger.  Say nothing and leave immediately.  I will find you later and explain.”

“What the hell?”  Anders looked to Mitchell for an explanation. 

“It was in the fortune cookie.  I opened it when you went to pay.”

“Who put it there?  Why do they think you’re in danger?”  Anders felt like he was missing information to be able to put this puzzle together. 

Mitchell pressed his lips together hard enough to turn them white.  “It was meant for you.  Someone knows what I am.”

“How?”  When Mitchell shrugged, Anders shook his head.  “It doesn’t matter.  Let’s get out of here.”

After another furtive look around, Mitchell took Anders’ hand and they started walking down the alley.  Anders looked back but no one was behind them.  He still felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as if they were being watched.  Who would know that Mitchell is a vampire?  How?  His mind was racing, but he couldn’t think of anyone outside of his family who knew.  His family wouldn’t do something like this as a joke.  Not because it was mean-spirited, but because they were too lazy to arrange it.

As they walked past a dumpster, a woman jumped out from behind it and shouted, “Halt!”

Anders and Mitchell both flinched, but stopped when she brandished a crossbow.  Anders couldn’t tell in the dim light, but the bolts might have wooden shafts.  Would that work the same as a wooden stake?  His hand convulsed, but Mitchell gave him a reassuring squeeze.  Bragi leaped forward, ready to diffuse the situation. 

Before Anders could say anything, she said, “Let go of him and step away from the abomination.”  Anders and Mitchell exchanged a look and she gestured with the crossbow.  “Now!”

They released each other and Mitchell took a step sideways.  The woman gestured again, and Anders stepped sideways too.  To his surprise, the crossbow stayed trained on him.  He looked at Mitchell again, who looked as surprised as he felt. 

“What’s this, then?” Anders asked.  He crossed his arms and affected a put upon look, as if it was common to be accosted by strange women with crossbows in alleys. 

Her attention stayed on Anders, but she gestured to Mitchell.  She told him, “Get behind me.  I tried to warn you.  This man is not what you think he is.”

“Then what is he?”  Mitchell’s demeanor changed as he walked closer to her.  His head lowered and he looked at her from under his brows, holding his arms slightly out from his sides.  Anders had seen that before, when Mitchell was hungry or threatened.  He’d gone into full out predator mode. 

The woman was too focused on Anders to notice the danger prowling closer.  She answered, “He is a false prophet of false gods, spreading unholy lies.”

A chill ran down his spine at her words, but Anders didn’t let it show.  Trying to distract her further, he shrugged.  “Who are you to decide which gods are false?”

She didn’t notice Mitchell slipping behind her as she ranted at Anders.  “I am a holy crusader, here in the name of the one true god.  I will rid the world of you and your filth, demon.”

Anders could see Mitchell behind her.  Mitchell had gone still, not even breathing.  It reminded Anders of a snake, waiting for its prey to be within reach before striking.  He could see the light gleaming in Mitchell’s eyes as they turned black, and he couldn’t look away. 

Mitchell took a gliding step closer to the woman’s back and told her, “You’re wrong.  He’s not the demon.”

“I don’t expect you to understand.”  She didn’t even look at Mitchell.  She raised the crossbow and took aim. 

Mitchell plucked it from her hand and threw it to the side.  He slapped a hand over her mouth and jerked her back against him as he hissed into her face.  She saw the black eyes and shining fangs, and finally realized the danger.  She screamed, but it was muffled under Mitchell’s hand.  He laughed at her and brought his other hand up to wrap around her throat. 

“Mitch?”  Anders spoke before taking a step forward. 

When Mitchell’s attention shifted to him, he dropped his eyes.  He tried to move forward again but stopped when Mitchell growled.  Right now Mitchell was running on instinct and adrenaline, with the vampire in control.  Anders didn’t want to directly challenge that.  He looked down and curled his shoulders, making himself look smaller. 

“Mitch?” Anders asked again, letting the stress and fear he felt into his voice. 

“What?”  Mitchell still had his fangs out but at least he was talking to Anders and not growling. 

“She knows what I am.” 

They both looked at the woman, who was looking back and forth between them.  She didn’t look afraid anymore, instead she looked angry.  Anders thought she must be incredibly stupid. 

“Bragi can find out what else she knows.”  Anders risked a glance at Mitchell’s face. 

Mitchell nodded and took his hand from her mouth.  She spit at Anders and Mitchell gave her a shake. 

_“Be quiet.”_ Anders could feel Bragi uncurling, stretching from the spot deep inside where he normally stayed.  It felt good for both of them, but Anders would never admit it.  He didn’t have to, though.  Bragi knew.  Bragi’s smirk curled on Anders’ mouth as they said, _“Who else knows what I am?”_

The woman looked furious, but she said, “No one that I know of.”

They nodded.  _“Good.  You are going to forget all about me, do you understand?”_ When she nodded, they went on, _“Go home.  Forget everything about –“_

“No,” Mitchell snarled and wrenched the woman’s head around.  With a sickening crack, her neck broke.  He let her lifeless body fall to the ground with a dull thump. 

Anders froze, but Bragi had no problems with the gruesome death.  He looked at Mitchell and spat, _“How dare you, vampire?  We had it under control.”_

Mitchell didn’t give the body at his feet another glance.  He retracted his fangs and told Bragi, “No one threatens to kill Anders and lives.” 

Anders could feel Bragi radiate satisfaction, but before the god could say anything else he said, “Enough.  What are we going to do with her?”

“Leave it here with the rest of the trash,” Mitchell said as he stepped over the corpse. 

“We can’t just leave her,” Anders objected. 

Mitchell caught Anders’ face between his hands and gave him a kiss before saying, “She doesn’t have any marks on her that will tie the body to us.  No one has seen us with her.  This is the best way.  Trust me.”

“I guess you’re the expert in body disposal.”  Anders looked at the woman’s face.  He didn’t know what he was expecting, but she didn’t look like anything but a dead body.  He asked, “Why didn’t you bite her?”

“She would have left a bad taste in my mouth.”  Mitchell blinked, and his eyes went back to their human hazel.  He held out his hand.  “Let’s go.”

Anders took his hand.  He let Mitchel lead him back to the street as Bragi whispered odes to his powerful protector in the back of his mind.  He resisted the urge to look back at the body again before they turned the corner.  It was going to be next to impossible to make Bragi shut up for a couple of days now, after all of this.  He rubbed his temple with a trembling hand.  He needed a drink, and he felt bad because he didn’t feel worse about the woman’s death.

“Yeah.  Let’s go home.”

 


	35. Anders/Mitchell - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange fill! 
> 
> Prompt 110 – It’s curtains for you. Lacy, gently wafting curtains.

Anders held up his drink and said, “Ty, I congratulate you.  I don’t know how you managed to talk Dawn into marrying you.  Frankly, I think she deserves better.”

Mike scowled from his bartending position, but Olaf laughed while Axl rolled his eyes. 

Ty deadpanned, “No, stop, really, you’re going to make me blush.”

Anders gave him a sunny grin, but then said, “But seriously, congratulations.  I’m happy for you both.”

“Great.  You can give her two weeks off to celebrate.  Paid, of course,” Ty said as he returned the sunny grin. 

“Don’t push it.”  Anders narrowed his eyes and pretended to be irritated.  He was already planning on giving them a cruise, if he could find a suitable one for newlyweds.  Yes, with paid time off for Dawn.  Or maybe he could get them two cruises: one to someplace tropical so Dawn could relax, and one to someplace with icebergs and snow to irritate Ty. 

Anders was pulled from his reverie when Ty nudged his arm and said, “What about you?  When are you going to make an honest man out of Mitchell?”

“What?”  Anders coughed and sucked in a wheezing breath.  “What the hell are you babbling about?”

“Maybe you should make it a double wedding,” Mike suggested with an evil glint in his eye. 

“Wait,” Anders said. 

“Anders might look fetching in a wedding dress but wearing white isn’t much of an option for him anymore, now is it?” Axl asked. 

Anders glared at him.  “Just one minute –“

“The whole idea of white dressed to symbolize virginity is so overdone,” Olaf interrupted.  “Besides, Anders would look good in red.  Well, except then he might look like an extra out of Beetlejuice.”

“Hold on!  I am not interested in marrying anyone.”  Anders slapped his hand on the bar for emphasis. 

“Why not?  You’ve been with Mitchell longer than anyone else I can remember,” Ty said. 

“We’re just having fun.”

“Anders, you’re living together,” Mike pointed out. 

“We share the rent.”  Anders realized how weak his protesting was starting to sound. 

Axl rolled his eyes again and said, “You share a bed.”

Ty gestured with his beer and asked, “When was the last time you had sex with anyone else?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”  Anders huffed and crossed his arms. 

“You’re more committed than you realize already.  You might as well marry him and finish the job.”  Ty nodded and took a swig of his beer. 

Anders scowled at him.  “Get that smug look off your face before I –“

“Wait!”  Olaf slapped a hand to his forehead and waved the other one around dramatically.  “I’m getting a vision.  I see… I see curtains.”

“Curtains?” Mike asked. 

“Oh yes.”  Olaf smirked at Anders.  “I can see it’s curtains for you.  Lacy, gently wafting curtains, in a little cottage built for two.  Maybe you can take up gardening or something.  I’m sure you and Mitchell will be perfectly happy together, living in wedded bliss.” 

Anders huffed while his brothers howled with laughter.  He stood and said, “You know what, I can come back later once you all get this nonsense out of your systems.” 

“Mitchell should be home by now too, eh?” Mike asked as he handed Ty another beer. 

Anders ignored the question, lifting his middle finger as he walked out of the bar and disregarding their catcalls.  The door shut behind him as his phone vibrated in his pocket.  A glance showed it was Mitchell asking him to pick up butter on the way home.  He frowned at it for a moment before sticking it back in his pocket. 

He thought about ignoring the text before sighing and pulling his keys out.  He’d get the butter.  It wasn’t fair to take it out on Mitchell because his brothers are idiots. 

Just like it wasn’t fair to take it out on anyone else, if he had thought about marriage and discarded the idea.  After seeing the disaster his parents had made of their relationship, could anyone blame him for not wanting something like that?  Besides, why would anyone want to marry the alcoholic vessel of a minor Norse god, anyway? 

No, it was better to not ask the question and risk rocking the boat. 

 


	36. Fili/Kili - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr since I am trying to round all my stuff up into one place. 
> 
> Anon prompted "Is that supposed to scare me?" T for creepy.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Fili asked. He had just gotten home from a long day at work, his feet were killing him, and he wanted to curl up on the couch and mindlessly stare at the television for a little while. Instead, none of the lights would come on. He had grabbed a flashlight and headed to the basement to check the fuse box, and found Kili standing at the bottom of the steps wearing one of those stupid Michael Myers masks from the Halloween movies. 

“I’ll give you points for the costume, at least. Where did you find those coveralls?” Fili took a couple of steps down the stairs. “Well, you got me. I’m terrified. Happy now? Why don’t you flip the breaker and come upstairs. We can cuddle on the couch. I’ll even make some popcorn with that weird powdered cheese on it.” 

Kili didn’t move. He stood there at the bottom of the stairs, partially in shadow, lit only by the beam of Fili’s flashlight. A glint in Kili’s hand caught Fili’s attention. 

“Is that one of my good knives? Do you have any idea how much that thing cost? I’m not in the mood for your games! Put it up!”

The front door slammed. Fili heard the jingle of keys being thrown on the table, and Kili called, “Sorry I’m home so late, Fee. I stopped and got dinner. Why is it so dark in here?”

Fili never took his eyes from the figure at the bottom of the stairs. He whispered, “You’re not Kili.”

Moving for the first time, the figure started to climb the stairs. The eyes behind the mask never left Fili.


	37. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to round things up in one spot. Over on Tumblr, Katy prompted "I already know."

“I already know.”

The words coming out of the dark startled Fili.  He had been trying to get into the house quietly and not wake anyone.  He could see a silhouette sitting at the table, but that was about it.  “Kili?  What are you doing up so late?”

“Don’t you mean early?  It’s almost morning.”  Kili’s voice was so low Fili had to strain to hear it.  

Fili lit a candle so he could see.  “Either way, why aren’t you in bed?  I didn’t expect anyone to be awake.”

Kili stayed sitting, staring at the table in front of him.  “I’ve been waiting for you.  I thought I’d spare us both a scene and tell you that I already know.”

Fili sighed as he took his coat off and hung it up.  “Well, do you mind explaining it to me then?  Because while you may know, apparently I don’t.”

“I saw you with Sigrid.  I saw her kiss you before you both left the tavern.”

Fili froze and gaped in astonishment before he found his voice to reply, “It was a kiss on the cheek!  By Durin’s beard, Kili, she’s just a child!”

“By human standards, she’s grown and of age to marry,” Kili said.  He scratched idly at a mark on the table.

“Kili?”  When he didn’t look up, Fili sat next to him at the table, taking his hand.  “Yes, we left the tavern together.  It was the only time today she could get away alone.”

Kili didn’t say anything, but he pulled his hand away.  His chin started to tremble as it always did when he was struggling not to cry.  

Fili scooted his chair closer.  “We went to the forge.  Bard’s birthday is in three, well now two days.  She wanted to make him a new knife.  I’ve been helping her.  That’s all.”

For the first time, Kili looked up.  Tears glittered in his lashes, but he looked hopeful when he asked, “Truly?”

“Truly, I swear.”  Fili nodded.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that in the first place?”

Fili cupped Kili’s face in his hands, and with a smile told him, “You are my brother and my love and my best friend.  I can’t imagine life without you by my side.  But everyone in town knows it is impossible for you to keep a secret.”  He laughed at Kili’s indignant look before kissing him.  


	38. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr.

“Tell me where it hurts.”

Fili stared up at the dwarf leaning over him.  The face was familiar.  Did he know him?  Why was it so hard to breathe?  Why couldn’t he move?

“Lad, this is important.  I need you to tell me where you’re hurt.  We have to move the rocks, but don’t want to injure you any further.”  The dwarf pulled his hat off, wiping away sweat and grime before replacing it.

It came to him then.  “Bofur?”

“Aye, Fili, it’s me.  Now tell me, are you hurt?”  Bofur looked different without his ever present smile. 

“I can’t breathe.”  Fili looked down the length of his body and saw why.  He was partially buried under rubble.  “What happened?”

“There was a cave in.  You got caught in it.”  Bofur signaled to a few other dwarves who began carefully digging Fili out. 

His memory was starting to come back.  “What about the others?  Is there anyone left in the tunnel?”

Now Bofur smiled.  “No, you were able to get everyone out.  You have a good feel for the rock.  Too bad you didn’t heed your own advice!”

A heavy stone was lifted from his chest and Fili was able to take a deep breath at last.  His chest and back gave a twinge, but it didn’t feel like anything was broken.  “I don’t think I’m hurt too badly.” 

“For now, at least.”  Bofur grinned down at him.  “Kili’s gonna skin you alive when he hears you got caught in a cave in.”

A shout came floating down the tunnel.  It was Kili and he sounded hysterical. 

Wide eyed, Fili whispered, “Bofur!  Tell him I’m unconscious or something!”

“Oh no, laddie.”  With a laugh Bofur said, “I’m not getting in the middle of this one.”

Another shout from Kili, closer now.  Fili groaned, “Is it too late to fake my own death?”

Bofur laughed.  “Now, pardon me, but I have no plans to be at ground zero when your brother arrives.”

Trapped as he was, there was no escape for Fili.  He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. 

 


	39. Jim, eventually Jim/Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a longer apocalypse fic. I'm not sure when I'll have the time to work on it, and I didn't want to put up yet another multichapter story that I will eventually get around to working on, especially since I have no idea when I might get the time. So here, have this bit while I stick it here for safekeeping.
> 
> You can look up tardigrades, aka water bears. Those things are a little freaky.

It was almost funny.  For so long, people had been predicting the end of the world.  There were theories of nuclear war, climate change, droughts or floods, famines or overpopulation.  For a while, it looked like a race to see what would take out humanity first, or maybe the world would just collapse in on itself, like one big sinkhole.  The one theory no one took seriously, with the exception of a few folks wearing tinfoil hats, was aliens. 

Not that anyone knew there were aliens at first.  The bright streak of light across the night sky was news for about fifteen minutes, a blurb mentioned on television after the anchor told the weatherman goodnight, or a video a few seconds long circulated online.  It was another flash in the pan when those college kids found the meteorite.  A picture was shown of three boys standing around, laughing and holding bottles of beer.  In front of them was another boy, kneeling with a rock slotted up into the V of his crotch and his arms raised straight over his head like he was calling a goal.  He was laughing too, looking at something beyond the camera.  No one remembered his name anymore.  They just called him Patient Zero. 

It happened quick.  The boy sitting on the meteorite in the picture got sick first.  Three days later he was dead, and his friends were in the hospital.  It spread like wildfire, from the dorm to the rest of the college, to the city, and other places when the students traveled home.  By the time anyone realized what was happening, it was too late.

Jim had seen the reports online and on television.  He’d seen the reactions when someone first mentioned aliens.  Everyone scoffed at the idea.  One blowhard politician ranted about illegal aliens and terrorism at a rally one day.  He was dead a week later.  It wasn’t much of a loss. 

A scientist did an online presentation about them.  Everyone had seen movies about aliens, either the scary ones that wanted to eliminate the world, or humanoid ones that wanted to be left alone, or friendly ones that were just trying to get along.  The scientist explained that while that made good theater, it wasn’t what was happening.  Instead he spoke about something called a tardigrade.  He explained how tardigrades could survive almost any environment, including deep space.  It turns out tardigrades weren’t the only things.

Jim watched that presentation hunched over his laptop.  Most of the world watched it, at least the ones who were still healthy enough to do so.  Afterwards, the scientist set up a live webcam in his lab, to broadcast and record everything he and his assistants did so others could build on that information.  Most of it was over Jim’s head, but he understood that the aliens were basically a virus.  There was no cure when the scientist died two weeks later.  The assistants were gone soon after. 

The riots started, and the looting.  Jim watched society break down from the safety of his living room.  There were already webcams all over the world for things like Mardi Gras or Times Square.  Now he could flip through them and see the chaos.  He looked at one set up at the pyramids in Egypt and saw a group of people dancing around a bonfire.  As he watched, an old man jumped into the flames.  The people cheered and that was when he quit watching the live cams.

Jim’s life didn’t change much, even when the world fell apart. He was an only child and his parents had died years before.  He had a farm outside of a small town.  Most of his friends were online, and they teased him about being one of those hipsters who raised his own organic vegetables and made jam from wild strawberries.  They stopped teasing once it became apparent how serious the plague was.  One of them jokingly asked if he could join Jim on his farm.  He hadn’t heard from any of them since. 

Reports said that anywhere from one to ten percent of the population was immune to the alien virus.  Seven billion people gone, just like that.  Most sources agreed that it was probably only about two percent who were immune, but when you were talking about seven billion deaths, squabbling over a few million either way seemed petty. 

One news anchor stopped in her report to say she was sick.  Sure enough, she had the tell-tale red eyes and swollen hands.  She added that there was no one left in the station but her and one cameraman.  She’d be dead soon, and he wanted to be with his family.  She stared at her notes for a long time before setting them aside.  Looking into the camera, she said, “If you aren’t sick yet, there’s a good chance you won’t get it.  Please remember us, those who are gone now.  Good luck.”  She got up and walked off screen.  A few seconds later, it switched to the rerun of a sitcom. 

Jim quit watching so much television after that.

***

One night Jim awoke in a cold sweat.  He jumped up and ran to the living room, powering up his computer before he was sitting down.  He crossed his fingers, but his luck was in.  The internet was still working.  He didn’t know how long that would last.  Some sites were down already, and some hadn’t updated in days. 

That was okay.  He didn’t need anything updated that recently.  He typed into the search bar, and was able to find what he was looking for. 

With most of the people dead, he didn’t know who was taking care of things like nuclear power plants.  More than likely, no one was manning them.  Most of the info he found was cagey about exact details, and he didn’t know how long they might be able to run without attendants.  It might not matter too much, though.  He was far enough away that it wouldn’t immediately kill him if one exploded.  Or so he hoped, anyway. 

He went back to bed, but sleep was a long time coming.

***

When he was a kid, he had dreamed about getting away from the farm his family had owned for generations.  Now he was grateful he’d been here when the virus came.  Everything was working for now, but he was ready for when it stopped.  He had well water, and a windmill and hand pump.  His father had tried to modernize the farm and added solar panels.  There was also a generator, but that ran on gasoline. 

There was already a ton of home canned goods in the cellar, mason jars lined along the walls in neat rows of color.  The garden was flourishing, so fresh stuff wouldn’t be a problem yet.  The freezer was stocked, and when that was no longer an option he knew how to hunt. 

He couldn’t make some things, though.  Stuff like coffee, sugar, or flour would have to come from elsewhere.  He could live without them, but life would be a lot more pleasant if he had them.  Just because it was the end of the world didn’t mean he had to give up all his vices.  At least he didn’t smoke. 

 


	40. Anders/Mitchell - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders isn’t really into Christmas, but what do you expect from the vessel of a Norse deity? The problem is that Mitchell loves it. 
> 
> Posting as a part of the GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas.

It had been a long day at work, and Anders had been looking forward to going home, having a drink, and putting his feet up.  Instead, he was standing in the doorway wondering if he had somehow ended up in the wrong house.  He took a step inside and called, “Mitchell?”

A small, electric snowman sitting on the counter echoed him and waved its arms, ringing a bell.  Next to it was an electronic Santa that started twerking at the noise, setting the snowman off again.

“What do you think?”  Mitchell popped up from where he had been kneeling on the floor in front of a tree covered in shiny, bright colored ornaments.  He joined Anders by the door and gave him a quick kiss before asking, “Now it looks like Christmas, right?”

“It sure does,” Anders replied weakly. 

There were decorations everywhere.  The snowman, twerking Santa, and tree were just the beginning.  There were lights strung all over the tree, but also along the walls and ceiling, too.  There were big, glittery snowflakes hanging down from the ceiling on strings, slowly spinning in the air coming from the vents.  Garlands in all different colors were draped across tables, wrapped around chairs, and there was even a garland looped around the bottom of the fish tank.  On the counter in the kitchen, an “Elf on the Shelf” tableau was set up to make it look like the doll was defecating on peanut butter cookies, and the ‘poop’ was a chocolate kiss. Anders took a step into the room and flinched when the wreath on the wall came to life and shouted, “Ho ho ho!  Merry Christmas!”

“Isn’t it great?  It’s motion activated.  It even sings carols.”  Mitchell waved his arm in front of the wreath, setting it off again. 

Anders could feel a headache starting behind his right eye.  His attention was drawn from the obnoxious wreath when he spotted what was under the tree, though.  He pointed and asked, “What is that?”

Mitchell turned to see what Anders was asking about.  “The tree skirt?”

Anders didn’t ask why they had a tree skirt that was supposed to look like snow when it was the middle of summer.  He knew Mitchell missed the type of Christmas he grew up with as a child.  That knowledge was the only thing keeping him from scraping this whole nightmare into a trash bag and burning it.  Instead he just specified, “On the tree skirt.”

Mitchell smiled.  “It’s the nativity scene.”

“Nativity scene?”  Yep, a headache was definitely starting.  Anders dropped his briefcase and headed for the kitchen. 

Mitchell followed him, explaining, “It’s from when the inn was too full and Mary and Joseph had to sleep in the manger.  If you ask me, I doubt the inn was full.  The innkeeper probably didn’t want to rent a room to a couple of poor brown people.  And then Mary went into labor and had to have the baby Jesus in the stables with all the animals.  You know, like in the one song?”

If Mitchell started singing carols, Anders was not going to be responsible for his actions, so he interrupted, “Yes, thank you, I know what a nativity scene is.  I’m not quite clear on why we have one, however.” 

“Because it’s Christmas.”  Mitchell looked at Anders and shrugged. 

Anders grabbed the vodka from the freezer and poured a glass as he said, “You’re a vampire.  I’m a vessel for a Norse god.  Last I heard, Christianity wasn’t too fond of either of us.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes.  “That’s the religion.  Jesus was actually a nice fellow who hung out with all sorts of unsavory types.” 

“I know you’re ancient, but come on.  You aren’t nearly old enough to have known Jesus and his gang.”  Anders rolled the cold glass against his forehead. 

Mitchell laughed.  “No, but don’t you remember it from the Bible?  I know my mother drilled it into my head.”

Anders took a gulp of his vodka and didn’t look at Mitchell. 

“What, haven’t you ever read the Bible?”  Mitchell’s smile faded.  “Never?”

Anders sighed.  “What?  I’ve watched _The Ten_ _Commandments_ and _Ben-Hur_.  Norse god, remember?”

“You weren’t always a god, Anders.”

“So?  You weren’t always a vampire, either.”

“And my mother read me the Bible.”  Mitchell was starting to sound a little strident.

Anders didn’t understand why Mitchell was getting upset.  He tried to derail the subject and said, “My mother was a goddess who abandoned her family and turned into a tree.  Speaking of trees, where did you chop that one down?”  Anders pointed to the Christmas tree. 

Mitchell gasped and gave the tree a horrified look.  He pressed a hand against the base of his throat and looked back at Anders.  His eyes were starting to fill with tears, and he whispered, “Oh my god.”

“Stop, come here.”  Anders set his glass down on the counter and pulled Mitchell into a hug.  “Shh, don’t worry.  I promise you aren’t decorating my mother’s corpse in the living room.  It’s just a tree.  I was being a dick.  I’m sorry.”

Mitchell buried his face into Anders’ neck and sniffled.  “Your family is so weird.”

Running his hands over Mitchell’s back, Anders said, “Believe me, I know.”

“I just wanted it took look like Christmas.  I can take the nativity down.”

“How about we compromise?  You can leave the nativity if we can take down the screaming wreath,” Anders suggested. 

Mitchell raised his head.  “But I like the wreath.  It doesn’t scream.  It sings.”

“No, it screams.  We turn it off when I’m home, along with the Santa and snowman and anything else that makes noise.” 

Mitchell thought it over before nodding.  “Deal.”

Anders smiled and picked up his glass once more.  “Now that that’s straightened out, how about you take me to bed?  I have some halls you can deck.” 

Mitchell laughed and said, “Nice try.  I’m not done decorating, and we still have to make cookies.”

Anders sighed and grumbled as he followed Mitchell to the kitchen.  He’d never be a fan of Christmas, but he could tolerate it for a few weeks if it made Mitchell happy.  

 


	41. Jim/Ross - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is the author of children's books. Ross is just trying to be a good uncle. 
> 
> Written as a part of the GatheringFiKi Twelve days of Christmas over on Tumblr. There's a lot of stories and artwork and photosets and everything!  
> [[You should go check it out!]](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/154471151515/12-days-of-christmas-update-hi-peeps-firstly#notes%22)  
> This is unbetaed and can probably use a lot more editing. I have been busy with my mom in the hospital though, and life has been kinda rough recently. Please cut me some slack.

Jim had been sitting at the table in the back of the bookstore for five hours now.  His handler had to get him several more pens during the day because he’d autographed enough books, personalizing each one, to have run out of ink.  His hand was cramping from writing so much, his face was sore from smiling, and he was jittery from too much coffee.  He wouldn’t have traded a minute of it, though. 

This was the final stop on the promotion tour for the last book in his best seller trilogy.  Years ago, if someone would have told him that his children’s book would have exploded like it had, he would have scoffed at them.  But he kept at it, working on it in his spare time in the corner of his kitchen where there was always a draft in the winter.  Now he had a new condo, one with adequate heating and an actual office where he could write.  He’d been on radio talk shows, morning television shows, and even had a short appearance on a children’s show talking to a puppet about how fun reading can be.  It had been hectic and insane and a whirlwind of activity, and now that it was ending he would miss it. 

Technically, his appearance should have ended three hours ago, but it was December 23, and there were still kids waiting to say hi and get a book autographed.  Most of them were clutching plush rabbits or hedgehogs, the merchandise made from the characters in his books.  They’d come up to the table, urged forward by handlers or parents, with wide eyes and tongue-tied.  By the time they left, they were babbling happily, anxious to read their new book.  The line had dwindled until there were only two more kids, and one tall man hovering off to one side. 

The man had concerned Jim at first.  He’d been lurking around the bookstore for at least an hour, he didn’t have any children with him, and he didn’t talk to anyone.  Jim surreptitiously pointed him out to his handler, and the employees were keeping an eye on him.  The last thing anyone wanted was for a kidnapping at a children’s book store two days before Christmas.  The guy didn’t do anything except gather a few books and wait for the line of children to dissipate.  It wasn’t until the last child had gotten her autograph and left that the man finally approached Jim’s table. 

Jim had to crane his neck to look up, the man was so tall.  He seemed almost as star struck as some of the children had been, so Jim held his hand out and asked, “Did you want an autograph too?”

The man blinked, and a faint rose dusted his cheeks as he stammered, “Uh, yeah, yes I do, please.”

Well, wasn’t that the cutest thing Jim had seen all day.  His smile widened and he asked, “Sure thing.  What’s your name?”

“Ross.  Ross Poldark.”  When Jim lowered his pen to the inside of the book cover, Ross blurted out, “Wait!  It’s not for me, sorry.  It’s for my nephew, Geoffrey Charles.” Ross spelled it out as Jim wrote. 

Without looking up, Jim asked, “Are you getting him the books for Christmas?”

Ross shook his head.  “He’s already got your books.  He wanted to come and meet you and get you to sign them, but his appendix ruptured last night.  He’s going to be stuck in the hospital for a couple of days, and he was so upset about missing the signing.  I was hoping this would cheer him up a little.” 

Gesturing for the other two books Ross was holding, Jim said, “Well then, we might as well get them all.”  In the back of the last book, he drew a little rabbit with the caption _Raspberry hopes you feel better soon!_

When Ross read it, he broke into a stunning smile.  “He’s going to love this.  He’s got his rabbit with him in the hospital.”

“It’s awful to be stuck in the hospital, much less on the holidays.  I'm sorry he missed the signing.”

The handler and store employees were starting to clean up, trying to subtly hurry Ross out of the store.  Ross ignored them though, instead getting a sheepish look and crouching down so he and Jim were at eye level before asking, “Look, I hate to impose, and you’ve been so nice to everyone already, but could I ask one more thing from you?  If I called the hospital, would you say hello to Geoffrey Charles?  Maybe just tell him get well soon or something?  I know I have no right to ask, and please, if I am overstepping, tell me to get lost.  No hard feelings.”

Ross was giving him puppy dog eyes, looking like a young boy himself hugging the books to his chest with a pleading expression. 

Jim fought to keep from smiling as he leaned forward and confided, “I hate talking to kids on the phone.  I never know what to say.”

“Oh.”  Ross seemed to deflate.  His face fell and shoulders slumped, and used a hand on the table for leverage to stand back up.  “I understand, and I’m sorry to put you on the spot.”

Jim stood too.  He leaned over the table and grabbed Ross’ hand, preventing him from leaving.  “Don’t apologize.  It’s a sweet idea.  I’m sorry I’m not a fan of phones.  But you know what I like?”

Now Ross looked confused, but he shook his head.  “What?”

“Little off the wall restaurants that only the locals know about.  I also like having company for dinner, but I don’t know anyone here in town.  I missed lunch and don’t know anywhere to go, so I’ll probably be stuck eating at some chain burger place all alone.  If only there was someone around who could spare me that indignity.”  Jim smiled up at Ross.

The corner of Ross’ mouth quirked up.  “That sounds like a nightmare.  What sort of person would I be to leave you to such a horrible fate?”

“Exactly!  See, as soon as I saw you, I knew I could count on you to save me.  And, if he’s up for it, maybe before we have dinner, we can swing by the hospital and deliver the books to Geoffrey Charles.  Then he won’t have to be disappointed, I won’t have to talk on the phone, and you’ll take me to a local spot and let me buy you dinner.  Everyone wins, right?” 

Ross was back to looking awestruck.  “You’d really do that?”

Jim frowned and pretended to think.  “Well, if the food is really bad, I might make you pay.  It would have to be atrocious, though.”

“No, I mean you’d go to the hospital and visit my nephew? Why?”

“Because tomorrow is Christmas Eve.  No kid should be disappointed on Christmas Eve.  He isn't contagious.  Besides, what else am I going to do?  Sit in the hotel and watch bad movies?  And it’s always fun to meet a fan.”  Jim assumed a haughty look and flipped his hair back. 

Ross snorted and rolled his eyes before getting serious.  “Thank you so much.  He’s going to freak out when he sees you.”

Jim rounded the table and clapped Ross on the shoulder.  “Let’s get out of here so these poor people can go home.  I wasn’t joking about skipping lunch earlier, either.  I’m starving.” 

As they walked past a display of Jim’s books and merchandise, he asked, “You said he’s got Raspberry already.  What about Sebastian?”

“Sebastian?”  Ross shrugged.

Jim picked up a plush hedgehog and waggled it. 

“Oh, no, he doesn’t have one.  I’m not familiar with their names.  Sorry.”  Ross shrugged. 

Jim gasped and pressed a hand to his chest.  “I am crushed that you don’t know about the adventures of Raspberry and Sebastian.  Just crushed.” 

The plush Sebastian was set on the counter, along with another identical hedgehog, two stuffed rabbits, a pillow sewn to look like a giant stuffed berry, and a rabbit nightlight.  Jim paid and asked for one of the rabbits and hedgehogs to be put in one bag, while everything else was in another.  Jim passed Ross the smaller bag. 

“What’s this for?” Ross asked. 

Jim held up the larger bag.  “This is for your nephew.”  Ross started to protest, but Jim talked over him.  “It’s my Christmas gift to my biggest fan.”  He pointed to the bag Ross held.  “That's for you.  Consider it the beginning of your education.  I’ll inform Geoffrey Charles that as soon as he gets better, it's going to be his duty to read the books to you.  He obviously can’t be related to someone who doesn’t read books.”

Ross had a wide grin, but tried to sound offended when he protested, “I read books.  I have a library card and everything.”

“A library card?  Well, I stand corrected.  You can tell me all about the books you’ve read over dinner.”

“And maybe a coffee or drink after?”

“Ugh, no coffee, I’m not going to sleep for a week as it is.”  Ross’ face fell, but Jim continued, “A drink sounds wonderful, though.  But your nephew first.”

“Nephew first,” Ross agreed.  He led the way out of the bookstore with a wide grin, already talking about places he'd like to take Jim for dinner.

 


	42. Anders/Mitchell -G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time of year it is? That's right! It's time for the GatheringFiKi Winter Fandom Raffle Exchange! You should definitely go to Tumblr to check out the prompts and fills. There's going to be things that aren't posted to Ao3, I'm sure.  
> Prompt 12 - A collar. I'm 99% sure the prompter was hoping for smut. Instead you get this. Sorry?
> 
> [ [Winter FRE 2017]](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/155863797770/winter-fre-2017-prompts-masterlist-dates-how-it)

Anders got home from work to see Mitchell sitting at the kitchen table.  The smells of rosemary and thyme wafted from whatever was in the oven, and there was a martini sitting on a placemat.  A drop of condensation trickled down the stem of the glass as Mitchell beamed a smile and said, “Welcome home.  How was work, love?”

Anders froze in the doorway, one hand still on the knob.  He looked around, but everything seemed to be intact and in its proper place.  He frowned at Mitchell.  “What happened?”

The smile disappeared as Mitchell asked, “What do you mean?”

“You cooked.  You made me a drink.  You’re acting like some 1950s Stepford Wife knock-off.  All of this means trouble of some sort.”  Anders closed the door behind him and set his briefcase on the floor. 

“Can’t I just be happy to see my boyfriend after a long day?”  Mitchell did his best to look innocent. 

“Yeah, no,” Anders snorted as he crossed the room.  “Happy to see me means a hard-on and a beer.  Dinner and liquor means bad news.  Spit it out.”

Now Mitchell looked indignant.  “I cook for you all the time.”

“Sure, if throwing a frozen pizza in the oven counts as cooking.”  After taking a sip of the martini, Anders gave an appreciative sigh.  “You make a hell of a bartender, though.”

Mitchell stood and went to the kitchen.  As he was pulling a pan out of the oven, he said, “Sit down.  Let me make you a plate.  You must be starving.”

Knowing full well the vampire was trying to distract him from whatever the catastrophe of the day happened to be, Anders went along with it anyway.  “It smells good.”

Dinner turned out to be roast chicken and potatoes, and Mitchell watched as Anders took a bite.  “Well?”

“This is really good,” Anders said after he swallowed.  He set his fork down to pick up his drink.  “But you still haven’t told me what’s going on.”

“I have a present for you.”  Mitchell pulled something out from under his napkin. 

Anders’ heart gave a panicked thump before he realized the small box was the wrong size and shape to be a ring.  Mitchell, with his keen vampire hearing, caught the sound and the hitch in Anders’ breath and rolled his eyes but said nothing.  He handed the box over to Anders.  It was square and flat, and gave no hint as to the contents.

Anders glanced at Mitchell, who was watching him expectantly.  “Nothing’s going to jump out at me, is it?”

“No.  Open it.” 

Anders cracked open one side and peeked in before pulling the lid off entirely.  He raised one eyebrow as he stared at it.  “A collar?”

“Yes.  What do you think?”  Mitchell was giving him that wide, happy smile again.

The collar was a light blue, with darker blue stitching and silver buckles.  It was made of nylon and no thicker than his little finger.  There was a breakaway buckle on one side, and a silver ring.  Anders picked it up and held it against his throat.  “Not that I don’t appreciate the idea, and I’m always willing to try new things in the bedroom, but don’t you think it’s a little small?”

“It’s not for you!”  Mitchell reached over and snatched it away from Anders.  “Not everything is about sex, you know.”

“The best things are.”  Anders leered, but stopped when he failed to get a laugh.  “Fine.  Who is it for, then?”

Now Mitchell stared at the collar, refusing to meet Anders’ eyes.  “I was watching the news earlier, and they did a segment about the animal shelter.”

“No.”  At least now he knew the explanation for the elaborate dinner. 

Mitchell went on as if he hadn’t heard.  “They’re so overcrowded that they’re doing free adoptions.  All you have to do is pay for the vaccinations.”

“We don’t need a dog.  We couldn’t take care of it anyway.  We’re gone too much, and it’s not fair to keep a dog cooped up in a flat all the time.”  Anders tried to signal that this was the end of the conversation by stuffing a potato in his mouth. 

Mitchell picked up his phone and started scrolling.  “I completely agree, which is why I was thinking we can get a cat instead.”

Unable to speak around his mouthful, Anders grunted and shook his head.

“They said that no one wants to adopt the black cats because of that silly superstition.  Older cats are less likely to find a home, too, even though they’re already litter box trained and everything.  I got the collar because I thought we could pick one out together.”  Mitchell was still staring at his phone.

Anders swallowed and took a swig of his drink before saying, “We’re not getting a cat, Mitchell.  Cats mean hair everywhere, and litter boxes, and trips to the vet.”

“I can vacuum, and there’s brushes to help with shedding.  I’ll handle the litter box and everything.  It’s no worse than the things I have to clean up at the hospital.”  Mitchell’s expression turned pleading as he turned his phone to Anders.  “Just look.”

It was a picture of a black cat with a patch of white on its chest and the top of its head.  Golden eyes and a pink nose contrasted with all the short black and white fur.  It was staring at the camera from inside a small cage.  If a cat could be said to look hopeless, this one did. 

“We don’t need a cat,” Anders repeated.  Even he could hear his resolve weakening, though. 

“He’s been there for months.  If he doesn’t find a home soon, they’re going to put him down.  Can we just go to the shelter and meet him?”  Mitchell widened his eyes. 

“I hate it when you get that puppy dog look,” Anders muttered.  He drained his martini before sighing.  “I guess we can go and look.  That’s it, though.  I’m not making any promises about any cat.”

Mitchell jumped up, sliding into Anders’ lap and peppering his face with kisses.  “Thank you, thank you!”

“Don’t get so excited.  I didn’t say we’re getting a cat.”

“Uh huh.  Let me make you another drink.”  Mitchell stood and took the empty glass to the kitchen. 

Anders sighed again and rubbed his face as he muttered, “If we get a cat, Dawn’s never going to let me live it down.”

Mitchell laughed from the kitchen, which made Anders smile.  Going to the shelter would be worth it, if it made Mitchell this happy.  And looking wouldn’t do any harm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - they came home with two cats, in case you were wondering. Anders says they are Mitchell's and he wants nothing to do with them, but every time he sits on the couch they lay all over him. Mitchell waits until Anders is asleep before he takes pics of them all cuddled together in a pile.


	43. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill for the Winter Fandom Raffle Exchange! 
> 
> Prompt 22 - I'm a chef, of course that's a banana in my pocket. 
> 
> This follows chapter 19. Apparently Chef!Fili and Waiter!Kili is turning into a thing.

The restaurant was closed to customers, but that didn’t mean the work day was over.  A few of the wait staff was still in the front, cleaning up and making sure the tables were set up for the early shift.  One of them had turned on some music, and Fili could hear it all the way back in the kitchen.  He whistled along with the music as he took a quick inventory of the cooler to see what he would have for the special dish tomorrow. 

There was a surplus of zucchini, which shouldn’t have surprised him, no one went to a high-end restaurant and ordered zucchini.  He gathered up the ends of his apron to make carrying things easier, and dropped a few into the cloth.  He frowned as he scooped some onions into his apron and started sticking more fragile things into his pockets so they wouldn’t get bruised.  When he had everything he needed, he bumped the cooler door open with his hip and backed out of it. 

A voice from the front said, “Chef?”

“Back here,” Fili called.  He eased up to the counter and carefully laid his overflowing apron on it.  He moved the items from the cloth to the countertop and glanced up to see Kili peeking around a corner.  “What’s up?”

Kili stepped around the edge of the giant mixing machine when Fili waved at him.  He’d been working there about a week now, and was adjusting to his new work environment.  Fili’s critical eye was happy to see that his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his shoes were shined, and his apron was spotless.  There hadn’t been any more incidents of crying on the outside steps, either.  Or at least none Fili had seen. 

Once his apron was emptied, Fili reached up and grabbed a bowl from a shelf, sat it on the counter, and took two eggs out of his breast pocket.  He set them in the bowl so they wouldn’t roll off and asked Kili, “Did you need something?”

“They sent me back here to find the left-handed knives,” Kili explained as he took a step closer. 

Fili chuckled as he put his hands on his hips and turned to face Kili.  “Well, it’s official then, welcome to the crew.  You’re being hazed.  There’s no such thing as a left-handed knife.”

“Yeah, I figured.  I thought I’d take the chance to come and say hi though.”  A faint rose dusted the tops of Kili’s cheeks as his eyes cut down for a long moment before squarely making eye contact with Fili once more.  “So, uh.  Hi.”

Wondering what that reaction was about, Fili looked down to see the front of his apron jutting forward obscenely.  “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”  He reached under it, into his pocket, and pulled out a banana.  He waggled it in the air and told Kili, “Sorry, I’m trying to work on a dish for tomorrow.”

Kili’s bottom lip gave just the hint of a pout as he said, “Oh.  And here I was, hoping you were just happy to see me.”  He grinned, dropped a wink, and headed back to the front of the house. 

Fili felt his face flame and knew he was turning red.  Had Kili just flirted with him?   

He realized he was standing there with his mouth hanging open, holding up a banana, and looking like an idiot.  He shut his mouth with a snap and tossed the banana on to the counter.  He bent down, grabbed a grater, and set to work shredding the zucchini. 

He was a bastard to work for and he knew it.  Everyone hated him at work because he was a perfectionist, and demanded the same of everyone else.  Sure, after work they all relaxed and hung out together, having drinks at a local bar and unwinding from the stress of the day.  They all got along, but still, no one he worked with would flirt with him.  It was impossible.  Kili certainly didn’t mean it like that.  He was just being friendly.

Best to just forget it ever happened.  Fili repeated this to himself as he attacked the zucchini with renewed zeal.  He still couldn’t get the image of Kili’s mischievous smile from his mind, though.


	44. Fili/Kili - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in my Chef!Fili and Waiter!Kili 'verse. A little something for the 12 days of Christmas event!

Fili had to admit that it felt weird to be in the restaurant and not wearing his chef’s whites.  Tonight was the staff holiday party, so he was sticking with tradition and wearing the most obnoxious holiday sweater he could find.  It had red and green striped sleeves, and the front had Bigfoot wearing a Santa hat.  The back read “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!”  The outfit was topped off with a Santa hat that had twinkling lights around the brim.

Another custom was the people who work in the front of the house brought food, while the kitchen workers supplied the drinks.  It made a nice change from the usual status quo. 

Fili had donated mulled wine and spiked eggnog to the party.  He’d also helped hang decorations, and reorganize the tables and chairs so there was an open area for dancing.  Music was coming over the sound system, and there were candles burning everywhere.  The restaurant was closed tomorrow, so there would be no rush to have everything back in place.  Tonight, the staff and their families could relax and enjoy themselves. 

He was looking over the long table where everyone was setting out the food that they brought when a voice behind him said, “Hi, Chef.”

Fili turned, and burst out laughing when he got a good look at the speaker.

Kili was standing there, wearing a green sweater with a gingerbread man on the front of it.  The gingerbread man was crying with a broken leg, and underneath it said, “Oh Snap!”  Instead of a Santa hat, Kili was wearing a hat that looked like a Christmas tree.  It stood straight up, was topped with a star, and had lights blinking on it.  It also had a fringe of dangling snowflakes that Kili was peering through with a sheepish smile as he held out a casserole dish. 

“Wow, you really committed,” Fili said, once he caught his breath. 

Kili’s cheeks dusted pink, but he said, “Yeah.  Go big or go home, right?  Where can I put this?”

“Here’s good.”  Fili watched as Kili set down the dish, then gestured to the hat.  “That’s a bold statement, there.”

“Nori told me to wear the worst holiday thing I had.”  Kili adjusted the hat where it was starting to lean to one side. 

Fili nodded.  “I like it.”

“He also told me to bring a dish.” 

“What is it?”  Fili peeled back the foil cover to check. 

“Macaroni and cheese,” Kili answered with a grimace.  “I’m not much of a cook.”

Fili snorted.  “I’m sure it’s fine.  It’s hard to mess up macaroni and cheese.”

“Yeah, well, say that after you’ve tasted it.”  Kili lowered his voice and leaned closer.  “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to offer private lessons?”  He straightened back up.  “Excuse me.  I’m going to grab a drink.”

It was just as well Kili didn’t wait for an answer.  Fili was left staring after him, mouth working like a fish out of water, and no idea what he might have said. 

No doubt about it anymore.  Kili was definitely flirting. 

 


	45. Jim/Ross - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterFRE2018!  
> Prompt 68 - I’m on my balcony and some stranger starts quoting Shakespeare at me

Jim hated moving.  He hated having to decide what to pack and what to give away.  He hated having to load it all in a truck, and then unload it at the new apartment.  He especially hated having to drag his stuff up a narrow flight of stairs, but the second-floor apartment was the only one left near the campus.  He hated the idea of having to unpack all of the boxes too, but that could wait until tomorrow. 

Right now, he wanted to drink a beer and watch the sunset from his balcony.  The view overlooked a park with a duck pond and a trail weaving through it, and made all the hassle worthwhile.  He sat the beer by his feet so he could redo his ponytail.  He was a sweaty mess and a shower was the next thing on his to-do list.  Well, finding the box that contained his towels and toiletries, then a shower.  He rubbed a hand across his cheek to feel the scruff.  Maybe a shave would be in order, too.

“Oh, were I a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek,” a voice called. 

Jim looked down and saw someone standing below him.  It was a tall man, but with the way the sun was setting all Jim could make out was a slender frame and a halo of wild curls.  It looked like the guy was waiting for some response, though.  “I’m sorry?”

The guy struck a pose, pressing one hand to his chest while waving the other about and quoting, “Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?  Deny thy father and refuse thy name.”

Jim snorted and leaned on to the railing to look down.  “Are you trying to quote Shakespeare?  I’m on the balcony.  Isn’t that one my line?”

“Oh, right.”  The guy thought for a second before saying, “But soft!  What light through yonder window breaks?”  After a long pause, he dropped his hands to his sides and confessed, “Sorry.  That’s about all I remember.”

Jim laughed as he leaned down to pick up his beer.  He gave a little salute with it.  “I was a theater kid.  If you really want to know, I can probably recite the whole play.”

The guy gave a dramatic shiver.  “No, thanks.  I was a band kid.  Nice and anonymous second chair violin.  I can’t imagine being on a stage alone in front of everyone like that.”

“You get used to it.”  Jim shrugged and took a sip.

“I’m Ross, by the way.  I live down here.”  He pointed to the bottom apartment on the other side of the stairwell. 

“I’m Jim.  I just moved in.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood.”  Ross shuffled his feet for a second before saying, “I know a place with cheap beer and good burgers, if you want to join me.”

“Sure, but I need a shower first.”

“Yeah, of course.  I don’t mind waiting.”

“In an hour or so, then?”

“An hour.”  Ross waved and headed into his apartment. 

Jim finished his beer in a few quick gulps and headed back inside.  Things were looking up already.  Now he had to find the jeans that hugged his hips just right.

 


	46. Anders/Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another WinterFRE2018 prompt fill!
> 
> Prompt 90 - “Your mentor molded you to be a monster.”
> 
> Set in my Always verse. Anders and Mitchell are both vampires.

Becoming a vampire didn’t change Anders’ routine much at all.  He’d still get up in the mornings, go to work, and come home.  He didn’t spend as much time out of the office at long lunches.  He’d lock himself away, working on paperwork, checking contracts, and making calls.  Dawn was thrilled.  

His home life was another matter.  He drifted around, sometimes stopping to stare at something for a while before moving on.  He would spend hours staring at the fish.  

Mitchell didn’t know what to do.  He didn’t remember having such an aura of ennui when he was a fledgling.  His attempts at conversation were answered in monotone, single syllables.  Any suggestions for activities were met with listless agreement.  They hadn’t been intimate since Anders was turned.  It was like living with a ghost instead of another vampire. 

Maybe that was it.  Maybe Anders needed guidance and assurances that Mitchell could not provide.  Mitchell would be the first to admit that the way he was forced to turn Anders was traumatic.  If Anders had a different sympathetic ear, maybe he would snap out of his silent melancholy.  It pained Mitchell to admit it, but he might not be the best person for Anders to talk to about the whole thing.

One evening during dinner, Mitchell broached the subject.  “Herrick’s still in town.”

Anders looked up from where he’d been toying with his food.  “Is he?”

Mitchell couldn’t read Anders' tone, but at least he had his attention.  “I was thinking we could go visit him.”

“Visit him.”  Anders blinked slowly. 

“It would give you the chance to meet other vampires, at least.”  

Anders set down his fork and leaned forward.  “Let me see if I understand.  Herrick kidnapped me.  Tortured me.  Forced you to change me into a vampire against my will.  Against both of our wills.  Now you want to pay him a social call.”

Mitchell could read the tone now: incredulous anger.  Still, he pushed forward.  “He’s a shit person, but a good vampire.  He wouldn’t have lasted this long if he wasn’t.”

Anders leaned back and rubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes.  When he lowered his hands, he looked tired.  “Why do you want to see him?”

Deciding honesty was the best policy, Mitchell replied, “I don’t.  Not ever again, if I can help it.  I think he might be able to answer any questions you might have, though.  You could do worse for a mentor.”

“A mentor?  Do you remember what he said about me before you changed me?  He wanted to turn me into a feral killing machine.  He wanted to break me.  Now you’re telling me he’s a good mentor?”  Anders stood up and dropped his napkin on the table.  “Your mentor molded you to be a monster.” 

Mitchell watched as Anders stomped off to the bedroom.  


	47. Fili and Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill! 
> 
> Prompt 11 - Hold your breath. Descend into the deep. 
> 
> CW for MCD  
> CW for Major Character Death  
> ***Major Character Death****  
> Since no one saw the warning, added it a few more times. Last chance to turn back! MCD ahead!

Humans were such a nuisance.

There was some sort of furor at the lighthouse.  Humans had arrived a short while ago.  Now they were scurrying back and forth, carrying boxes inside.  It looked like the lighthouse was getting a new keeper. Fili swished his tail through the water in irritation.

He knew when he’d been spotted.  There was a shout, and the humans clustered together, pointing and staring.  Well, he was hard to miss.  With his long, blue and gold tail and golden hair, he glittered as he basked in the sun on his favorite rock.  He turned to look out to sea, pretending he hadn’t noticed the humans.  He couldn’t resist curling his tail up and out of the water to show off a bit, though.  

Most merfolk stayed out where the water was deep, or near uninhabited shorelines.  Humans were savage and aggressive.  They ruined the places they settled, and were mostly too unintelligent to bother with.  This was Fili’s cove, though.  He’d been living there for seasons now, and he was not going to let a few humans run him off.

The humans tired of gawking and went back to moving things around.  Good.  Fili didn’t care what they did, as long as they were quiet about it.  He rolled over and laid face down, cushioning his head on his arms.  The warm sun and sound of the surf had him dozing, with the occasional flick of his tail to keep him from drying out.

“Hello?”

Fili cracked open an eye to see what was interrupting his nap.  A human had walked out on the jetty and was crouched down, looking at him.  Fili rolled over and sat up.  

“I’m your new neighbor.  My name’s Kili.”  He stood up.

Fili flared his caudal fin and clicked his claws against the rock in warning.  He watched Kili’s hands.  Just because there was no weapon visible, it didn’t mean this human was harmless.  

Humans were stupid.  Instead of backing away from Fili’s open threat, the human smiled and kept talking.  “Some books say that mers can talk just like us.  How about it?  Can you speak?”

Fili slid off his rock into the water.  If the human wouldn’t leave, then he would.  

“Wait!  I brought you some bread.”  Kili pulled a bag out of his pocket, and waved it before reaching in.  He got a slice of bread out, tore off a corner, and tossed it in Fili’s direction.

Did the human think Fili was some sort of fish, to be tempted like that?  He’d seen how humans would hide hooks or poisons in things that seemed like treats.  He watched the bread bob on the surface for a moment before sinking out of sight.  He couldn’t resist rolling his eyes.  

“Oh, yeah.  Wet bread is gross, I agree.  Here.”  Kili knelt on the jetty, extending one arm out to offer the rest of the bread to Fili.  When Fili just watched, he leaned out farther, using his other arm for balance.  “Go on, take it.  I think you can reach.”

Fili drifted closer, trying to see if it was a trap somehow.  

The human gave an encouraging nod.  “That’s it.  Are you hungry, boy?”

Come to think of it, Fili was feeling peckish.  He sank until only his eyes were above the water line and swam closer.  When he got in range, he used his tail to thrust up and forward.  He sank his claws into Kili’s wrist and jerked, pulling the human off balance and into the water.  The human fought, but he was no match for the strength of a mer.  Fili gave him a smile, exposing his razor sharp fangs.  The human fought harder to get away, but not for long.  Soon enough the human’s struggles slowed, then stopped.  It made it easier to tow it to deeper water.  

Humans were such a nuisance.  

They were also delicious.

 


	48. Anders/Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for the GatheringFiKi WinterFRE!
> 
> Prompt 135 - “So from the bottom, of my cold, dead heart, screw you.”

Mitchell had been a vampire long enough to have grown used to his enhanced senses.  Sometimes, if he was stuck in a crowd, for example, it was still overwhelming, but mostly he ignored them.  He’d developed a knack for tuning out the stimuli of day to day life. 

Shooting a game of pool with Anders in a quiet bar, while the rest of his family sat and chatted at a table, was a piece of cake.  Of course, there was some stimuli that was worth attention.  He leaned on the wall next to the cue rack and watched as Anders bent over to take his shot.  A ball rattled into a pocket, and Anders walked to the other side of the table. 

Anders crouched to check the shot and flicked his eyes up at Mitchell.  As he got into position to shoot, he asked, “Are you staring at my ass, Mitch?”

Unrepentant, Mitchell smiled and nodded.  “Not like there’s anything else for me to do.  You could have warned me you were such a shark.”

Anders’ cue hit the ball with a sharp crack, setting it into motion.  By the time it spun to a stop, two more balls had sunk into different pockets.  Anders gave Mitchell a toothy grin.  “Results of a misspent youth.  I spent too much time playing with balls.”

Mitchell snorted and shook his head. 

“No one will play with me anymore.”  Anders lined up the next shot.  “Well, except Mike.”  He took his shot and the balls rattled again. 

Mitchell looked over and saw Mike watching them.  Or maybe it was Ullr, watching the competition.  It was hard to tell the difference sometimes.  He nodded, and Mike nodded back. 

“Mitchell seems like a good sport,” Ty said quietly.  His voice was pitched not to carry, but he didn’t know that vampires had keen hearing. 

Axl muttered, “He’d have to be, to put up with Anders for longer than a day.”

“I don’t know.  Anders seems to care about him.”  Olaf didn’t bother trying to be quiet. 

“For now.”  Mike quit watching the game and turned back to the table.  “What’s a vampire going to do when Anders dumps him?”

“Drain him.”  Axl sounded disturbingly gleeful about the prospect. 

Mitchell grabbed a cue and chalk to give his hands something to do.  He’d rather wring Axl’s neck, but it would upset Anders.

“I don’t know.”  Olaf took a drink then continued.  “Would Mitchell care?  He may look human but he’s not.  He’s dead.  Do vampires get attached the same way humans would?”

Ty sighed.  “I hope not, for his own sake.  I like him.  I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem if Anders would stop being such a slut,” Axl sneered.  “His sleeping around is going to get him killed.”

Mitchell squeezed his eyes shut so no one could see them flash black.  It hurt to hear that they expected him to fly off the handle and kill Anders.  It was not unexpected, though.  He would not deny that he’d murdered people for less, or sometimes just for fun.  That was in his past, and he was doing better now. 

What made him angry was to hear how the Johnsons spoke about Anders.  He was their brother.  They sounded like they would not be upset if something happened to him.  Axl sounded as if he thought Anders deserved it. 

“John?” Anders whispered. 

After making sure they would look human, Mitchell opened his eyes to see Anders standing in front of him with a concerned expression.  “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Peek not through a keyhole, lest ye be vexed,” Mitchell murmured. 

Anders looked confused.  “What?”

Mitchell shook his head.  “Nothing.  Just something my mother used to say.  I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”  Anders encircled Mitchell’s wrist with his hand, raising it. 

Mitchell had crushed the cube of chalk into blue powder.  He opened his fist and watched as it trickled to the floor. 

Anders said, “You haven’t fed in a while.  Maybe we should go?”

It wasn’t lack of feeding that had Mitchell on edge, but it made a handy excuse.  He nodded.  “Let me wash my hands.  I’ll meet you at the car.”

Anders went to say his goodbyes while Mitchell made a beeline for the bathroom.  When he came back out, Anders had already left.  Mitchell started for the door, but then hesitated.  He turned around and went back to the Johnsons’ table. 

“Just so you know, I would never hurt Anders.  I won’t allow anyone else to hurt him, either.”  Mitchell couldn’t help but glare at Axl as he said that. 

“You’re a vampire,” Olaf pointed out.  “You live on blood.”

As if Mitchel did not think about that every day of his undead life.  He nodded and said, “Anders and I have an understanding, and our relationship is none of your business.  So, from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, screw you.”  He turned to go. 

As Mitchell pushed open the door, Mike called, “He’s our brother.”

“Could have fooled me.”  Mitchell didn’t bother to look back. 

Anders was waiting on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette.  “Everything okay?”

Mitchell nodded and stole the cigarette.  He took a long drag, and his words rode out on a mouthful of smoke.  “Fine.  Let’s go home.”

The farther away he got from Anders’ messed up family, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
